Love is but a Memory
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Eras hermoso, misterioso y estabas atormentado .Quería salvarte; quería darte algo que pudieras llevarte para siempre. No sabía que te estaba dando mi vida.
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Domysticated.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Cuando tenía dieciséis años, mis padres me enviaron por un año a un programa de intercambio en Europa. Ellos esperaban que, lejos de nuestra pequeña y lluviosa ciudad, perdería mi incomodidad social y mi timidez, y que escaparía del acoso y aislamiento de mi preparatoria americana.

Su plan no funcionó del todo. Terminé en un pequeño y lluvioso pueblo de Europa Central, donde los cielos eran tan grises como los nuestros, pero sin el océano cerca como para escapar ahí. Y la preparatoria… bueno, solo digamos que intercambié un infierno americano por uno europeo. Me mantuve tímida, incómoda y sola, aunque, afortunadamente, la popularidad de mi "hermana" en la casa, Alice, me protegía del acoso.

Ese año de intercambio habría sido algo completamente insignificante en el triste y olvidable cuento de mi adolescencia, si no fuera por mi abismal sentido de dirección y mi, aparentemente no existente, sentido de supervivencia.

No sabía nada de la vida afuera de la escuela de élite internacional a la que asistía, y rara vez prestaba atención cuando Carlisle y Esme, mis "padres" anfitriones, discutían sobre política y los asuntos relevantes en la mesa.

Obedientemente, tomaba el autobús para la escuela y de vuelta; a regañadientes, seguía a Alice a la ciudad los sábados para sus viajes de compras; desearía que los días pasaran más rápido para que pudiera irme a casa y esconderme en mi cuarto, amparada por la familiar y reconfortante soledad.

Hasta que un día todo cambió.

Era un día frío de febrero. Mi maestro de matemáticas estaba enfermo y nos habían dejado salir temprano. En lugar de esperar dos horas por el autobús de la escuela, decidí tomar el transporte público, esperando llegar a casa pronto.

Las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

Tomé el autobús a la ciudad, esperando tomar el segundo autobús a casa desde ahí, pero debí haberme bajado en la parada incorrecta, y pronto me encontré vagando por las calles detrás de las vías del ferrocarril mientras la oscuridad caía, acompañada por una fuerte y fría lluvia. Traté de preguntar por indicaciones, pero los groseros y apresurados lugareños pretendieron no entender mi fuertemente acentuado francés y solo me ignoraron. Finalmente, derrotada, me senté en una banca y comencé a llorar. Tendría que llamar a Esme y odiaba sentirme como una tonta.

Debí de haberme quedado ahí por un rato… veinte minutos quizás, lo suficientemente como para que cualquier luz del día se fuera. Mis lágrimas cesaron y finalmente junté el coraje suficiente como para ponerme de pie y llamarla.

La tenue luz de un cigarro a mi derecha me distrajo.

Sentado contra una barda, a un metro de mí, se encontraba una figura encorvada. No podía estar segura, pero pensé que era un hombre; estaba sentado justo donde terminaba la luz del poste más cercano. Me alejé, asustada. Podía sentir como sus ojos me miraban con intensidad, podía adivinar la manera lenta y deliberada en la que fumaba su cigarro; solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, observándome. Estaba inusualmente quieto. Quería correr, _sabía_ que debía correr —las oscuras calles estaban desiertas— pero me mantuve en mi lugar.

Tragué con fuerza e intenté sonreír.

—Uh… hola. Estoy… estoy perdida. —Mierda, sonaba tan estúpida. Tan vulnerable. _«Solo atácame y acaba con esto, ¿quieres?»_

Él no hizo ningún movimiento en respuesta a mis palabras, y se me ocurrió que, quizás, él no entendía mi idioma.

—Moi… je suis perdeue —dije de nuevo, en un tono incluso más idiota, avergonzada, de nuevo, por mi terrible acento.

—Te entendí perfectamente la primera vez —contestó en inglés, su dicción era muy clara y pura a pesar de los obvios vestigios de un lenguaje extraño, su tono era entrecortado y helado. Aun así, no se movió. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa y mi instinto de supervivencia por fin se activó. Comencé a juntar mis cosas para adentrarme en la oscura y solitaria calle.

—Espera. —Se quitó de la pared y salió a la luz. Me giré y levanté la cabeza hacia él, lista para protegerme de esa presencia y tratando de recordar las cosas básicas que había aprendido de defensa personal de mi padre.

Pero con una mirada hacia él, mi determinación se perdió. Él no era un hombre, sino un chico… quizás solo uno o dos años mayor que yo. Sus ropas eran viejas y no lo suficientemente abrigadas, su delgada chaqueta de mezclilla estaba mojada y era inadecuada para el clima. Pero lo que realmente me golpeó fueron sus devastadoramente hermosas facciones, sus intensos ojos verdes y el ondulado y desaliñado cabello cobrizo. Él era alto sin ser imponente, con una orgullosa y recta postura que me recordaba a los chicos en el equipo de natación de casa.

Mi corazón —el que había estado latiendo con rapidez, bombeando adrenalina y nervios— se detuvo por un segundo.

Hasta ese punto, siempre había pensado que no era la clase de chica que se dejaba llevar por la belleza exterior, no del tipo superficial y hueco que pierde la cabeza ante la visión de un chico lindo. No me importaban actores o cantantes o cualquier tipo de galán que estaba por las paredes de Alice. Y aun así, cuando lo vi a él… estaba bastante segura de que fue su apariencia por sí sola lo que me hizo quedarme, cuando debí de haber corrido.

—Dijiste que estabas perdida. ¿A dónde necesitas ir? —Su tono aún era entrecortado, una extraña entonación demostraba que era extranjero, las consonantes sonaban duras e inesperadamente musicales. Pero también había amabilidad y, de alguna manera, contra mis mejores pensamientos, decidí confiar en él.

—Necesito tomar el autobús 27. Pensé que era aquí… pero no lo sé. Estas calles son todas iguales. —Las lágrimas se juntaron en mis ojos de nuevo, más de frustración ante mi propia estupidez que cualquier cosa.

Él dejó salir una risa pequeña y neutral.

—Sí. Todas lucen muy similares. Sé dónde se detiene el 27, puedo llevarte ahí si quieres.

Dudé. No porque realmente tenía mejores opciones, pero aun así… se sentía incorrecto seguirlo tan dispuesta… quién sabe quién, o qué, era él.

—No muerdo, sabes. —Había una tristeza en su tono que me conmovió y eliminó cualquier señal de desconfianza.

—De acuerdo.

Me colgué la mochila y comenzamos a caminar por la calle, en silencio, manteniendo una distancia entre nosotros. Él estaba pálido y cansado, lo notaba ahora, y, por el ligero temblor en sus manos y por la manera en la que encogía los hombros, supuse que debía tener mucho frío.

Después de un rato, el silencio me molestó y traté de hacer conversación.

—Y… ¿vives por aquí?

—Sí, algo como eso —fue su repuesta corta y final. No invitaba a que hiciera otra pregunta, así que no lo hice.

En realidad, tenía curiosidad. Quería saber su nombre, dónde vivía, dónde iba a la escuela. Quería saber de dónde era y cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo aquí. Quería saber qué hacía sentado contra la pared, fumando un cigarro en una tarde tan horrible.

Pero no hice ninguna de esas preguntas. Solo caminé con él, tratando de alcanzar sus rápidos y largos pasos.

Finalmente, llegamos a una calle más transitada y comencé a reconocer varios lugares familiares. Allí estaba la tienda departamental a la que Esme me había llevado para comprar mis nuevos guantes; por allá, la librería que a veces tenía el New York Times. Había más gente por aquí, y cualquier sensación de temor desapareció. Pronto, vi la parada de autobús, y el alivio me invadió.

El chico la señaló con la cabeza y esperó unos metros detrás de mí mientras yo revisaba los horarios. _Mierda_. Me lo había perdido y el otro no salía en otros cuarenta minutos. Esme y Carlisle primero estarían preocupados y luego molestos. Supongo que debí de haberlos llamados pero, por alguna razón, nunca pensé en esa opción. En su lugar, me senté en una banca —afortunadamente era una parada techada, porque la lluvia había empezado de nuevo y había comenzado a granizar— y me resigné a esperar. El chico dudó, inseguro de qué hacer, luego, con un suspiro, se sentó junto a mí, manteniendo una distancia considerable como lo había venido haciendo.

—Oh, no tienes que esperar por mí, ¿sabes?... está bien, gracias. Has sido muy amable pero estaré bien ahora. —Me apresuré a asegurarle y, quizás, trataba de hacer que se fuera, una nueva ola de nerviosismo me atacó ante su presencia.

Él solo se encogió de hombros.

—No es como si tuviera otro lugar al que ir. Solo esperaré aquí contigo, si eso está bien. —Encendió otro cigarro, se alzó el cuello de la chaqueta y miró hacia el vacío.

—Pensé que habías dicho que vivías cerca.

—Sí, bueno, no quiero volver ahí, así que… —No se giró hacia mí mientras habló.

Lo escuché de nuevo, la tristeza y la vergüenza estaban en su voz. Supongo, mirando hacia atrás, que fue eso, junto con el hecho de que lucía tan vulnerable con sus ropas raras y tenis gastados, lo que me hizo sentir tan inusualmente atrevida con él, cuando normalmente era tímida y callada e incapaz de hablar con claridad en la presencia de un miembro del sexo opuesto.

—Uh, de acuerdo. —Pausé un poco, juntando valor—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él se giró hacia mí, sorprendido.

—¿Quieres saber mi nombre?

—Sí… ¿es eso inusual?

Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia el frente una vez más.

—Edward. Puedes llamarme Edward. —El nombre sonaba exótico y tentativo en sus labios.

—Soy Bella. —Extendí una mano, pero la retiré con rapidez, dándome cuenta de que el gesto me hacía parecer como una niña pequeña. Traté de cubrir mi torpe gesto hablando, demasiado y muy rápido—. Soy americana, ¿sabes?, de Washington. El estado, no la capital, lo cual es lo que todo el mundo asume. Estoy aquí en un programa de intercambio. Tú tampoco eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

Se rio. Una risa amarga y hueca.

—No, no soy de aquí. Supongo que podrías decir que también estoy en un programa de intercambio.

—¿A dónde vas a la escuela?

—No lo hago.

—¿No vas a la escuela? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Esta vez se giró por completo, mirándome y, en el proceso, se acercó más a mí. Lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera ver el color en sus cansados ojos... verdes. Lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver sus largas y gruesas pestañas y la suave barba que cubría sus mejillas.

 _No lo suficientemente cerca._

—Haces muchas preguntas, ¿sabes? ¿Es eso una cosa de americanos? Escuché que todos ustedes son ambiciosos y curiosos… creen que son dueños del mundo y merecen saber todo de todos.

Él cerró los ojos, su expresión era casi dolorosa, mientras me encogía ante la dureza de sus palabras.

Él se relajó un poco y tomó un profundo respiro.

—Lo siento. Eso fue muy grosero, por favor acepta mis disculpas. No te conozco pero estoy segura de que eres muy agradable. —Sus palabras eran formales y solemnes. Se giró para mirarme, una pequeña sonrisa suavizaba sus facciones—. Tengo diecisiete años.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso. Él siguió fumando, nunca había visto a alguien tan joven fumar tanto en toda mi vida. Finalmente, el autobús llegó y él se giró de nuevo hacia mí.

—Bueno, fue lindo conocerte, Bella. Por favor ten cuidado y no te pierdas de nuevo. Y no confíes en la gente tan fácilmente. —Se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse. Encontré mi voz justo a tiempo.

—¡Edward! ¡Para! Yo… ¿cómo puedo verte de nuevo?

Él ni siquiera pausó, sino que continuó caminando hacia delante, los hombros encogidos, las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme. —Su voz se mantuvo en el aire, mucho después de que él girara en la esquina.

* * *

No le dije a nadie de mi extraño encuentro. De alguna manera, sabía que había algo diferente acerca de Edward, y que, quizás no debí conocerlo, que nuestros caminos no debieron haberse cruzado. También sabía, instintivamente, que no debía buscarlo, que debía olvidarme de ese día y agradecer que las cosas no hubieran tomado un rumbo diferente, más oscuro.

Sabía todo eso y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo correcto. Después de todo, esa es quien era: la chica que hacía lo correcto. La chica que estaba muy asustada de hacer lo contrario.

Duré tres días. En el cuarto, actué. Le dije a Esme y Alice que tenía un grupo de estudio después de la escuela y tomé el autobús a la ciudad. Traté muy fuerte de recordar mis pasos, de encontrar la banca y la pared.

Fallé.

Debí de haberme rendido entonces. No lo hice. En su lugar, me volví más obsesionada con encontrarlo.

Al día siguiente falté a clases y lo intenté de nuevo. Esta vez, encontré el lugar. Estaba desierto, desolado. Pero noté las colillas de cigarro en el suelo, junto a la pared, y las tomé como mi señal para volver.

Tuve que dejar pasar unos cuantos días, esperar por la oportunidad correcta. Ésta llegó demasiado pronto, ese sábado, fui a la ciudad con Alice. No fue difícil perderla: una vaga mención a la librería, y ella estaba demasiado emocionada por pasar más tiempo sola con su novio.

Llegué a la banca y me senté. Edward no estaba por ningún lado, pero tenía tiempo. Saqué un libro de mi mochila, me llevé las rodillas al pecho y comencé a leer. Hacía frío, pero no llovía. No es que la lluvia hubiera hecho alguna diferencia.

Esperé.

Y él llegó.

Se sentó junto a mí y sonrió. Sonreí de vuelta y, probablemente, me sonrojé. De repente me sentí tímida, toda la determinación y la certeza me abandonaron ahora que había alcanzado mi meta. Se estiró por mi libro y, cuidadosamente, sin perder mi página, se inclinó para ver el título. Sonrió de nuevo, devolviéndomelo.

—Es un buen libro.

—Sí… me gusta.

Nos sentamos así, al lado del otro, casi tocándonos pero no del todo, por varios minutos. Él estaba tan apuesto como lo recordaba, aunque en mi memoria, había borrado todas sus imperfecciones, las inevitables señales de humanidad: los ojos cansados, el cabello demasiado largo, el diente ligeramente torcido.

Incluso ahora, tenía que obligarme a recordar que él no era, en realidad, perfecto: que solo era humano. En mis recuerdos, él seguía siendo perfecto.

Tan cerca, era capaz de olerlo, y a su aroma, cigarros y jabón, con algo más, algo que nunca me había encontrado antes. Era un aroma sorprendentemente adulto, y eso me reveló más sobre su pasado que cualquier palabra que podría decir.

Ocasionalmente, nos veíamos y sonreíamos con incomodidad hasta que, finalmente, él habló.

—Me encontraste, ¿lo ves? Eres una chica lista. También loca, no se supone que vayas tras los chicos así, especialmente chicos extraños que conoces en las calles por la noche. —Su rostro de repente se volvió serio—. Prométeme que nunca harás esto de nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¿Encontrarte?

—No… confiar en extraños… especialmente chicos. —Su tono era solemne: era algo que mi papá podría haberme dicho. De hecho, probablemente era algo que mi papá me _había_ dicho en el pasado.

—¿Eso significa que no debería confiar en ti?

—Probablemente no deberías, no.

—Sin embargo, quiero hacerlo. —¿Quién era esta chica directa y valiente que hablaba? ¿Realmente era yo? ¿Dónde encontró este valor y la determinación?

Me miró, nervioso, y en sus ojos pude ver emociones y pensamientos que no pude leer o entender. Estaba en territorio desconocido, y era extraño e intoxicante, como una nueva bebida o comida, y yo quería probarla, saborearla. Devorarla.

Luego, sin previo aviso o más palabras, se inclinó y me besó.

Mentiría si dijera que así es como esperaba que fuera mi primer beso. Por un lado, no lo anticipé y la sorpresa bloqueó cualquier otra emoción que pudiera sentir. Fue muy corto, tan corto… casi como un reto.

Casi como si me estuviera retando a no confiar en él.

Acepté el reto, y lo besé de vuelta. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba determinada a hacerlo bien. Al inicio, él se quedó perfectamente quieto, sus labios estaban tan inmóviles y fríos como los de una estatua. Esto solo me volvió más determinada y, finalmente, él cedió. Sus labios se abrieron y un suave sonido salió de él. Una mano fue a mi cabello y bajó por mi cuello, mientras la otra me acercó a él, así que casi estaba sentada en su regazo. Su lengua buscó la mía, y lo probé entonces —cigarros, menta y lluvia— y en mi cuerpo despertaron infinidad de sensaciones desconocidas. No tenía un nombre para lo que sentí en ese entonces, pero ahora sé lo que era… lujuria y deseo, y la vertiginosa e intoxicante intensidad de experimentar esos sentimientos por primera vez.

Nos besamos por mucho tiempo ese día, alternando hambrientos, casi furiosos movimientos con unos más suaves y delicados. Sus largos, delgados y fríos dedos encontraron mis manos y las sostuvieron con fuerza, como si necesitara mi agarre para controlarse.

Apenas y nos dijimos una palabra.

Al final, fue la inminente oscuridad la que nos separó. Tenía que ir con Alice. Ir a casa.

—Tengo que irme.

—Lo sé. —La máscara de indiferencia había vuelto a su rostro—. ¿Volverás?

—Sí… sí lo haré. El lunes.

Él asintió y encendió un cigarro. Extendí mi mano una última vez; él la tomó, la llevó a su rostro y la besó con suavidad, como un caballero.

Me alejé y lo dejé atrás. Inmóvil, ilegible.

* * *

Volví el lunes. Y el martes. Y el sábado.

Pronto estaba saltándome clases, inventando excusas, encontrando cualquier manera posible para estar con Edward. Él no siempre estaba ahí, en lo que pensaba como "nuestro" lugar, pero no tenía manera de contactarlo y él nunca había preguntado por mi número. Acepté esto porque así eran las cosas. Tan loco como suene, la incertidumbre, la sensación de rareza y la posibilidad de nuestros encuentros lo volvía más especial para mí.

Cuando estábamos separados, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Era una obsesión. Recordaba cada uno de los minutos que pasábamos juntos, recordaba las sensaciones —su toque, su olor, su sabor— con tal exactitud que me estremecía por completo.

Cuando estábamos juntos, me perdía en él y esperaba que él se perdiera en mí. Me di cuenta, demasiado pronto, que a él no le gustaba hablar, que odiaba cuando le hacía preguntas. El dolor, la vergüenza y la desesperación aparecían en sus ojos; hacía todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para mantener esas emociones al margen, y accedía a sus condiciones, habladas o no.

A veces, cuando el clima era muy malo, íbamos a un pequeño y depresivo café en una de las calles cercanas. Yo tomaba un chocolate caliente o un té. Nunca, en todos los meses que llevábamos de conocernos, él había tomado algo más que un vaso de agua. Nunca ordenaba nada y nunca me dejaba ordenar algo para él.

Ocasionalmente, trataba de comprarle agua o comida. Una vez traté de darle uno de mis libros. Él se rehusó, orgulloso y aterradoramente determinado. Mirando atrás, estoy enojada de nunca haber cuestionado eso, de nunca haber insistido.

—Nunca tomaré algo de ti a menos que pueda darte algo de vuelta.

Entendía, en una manera instintiva y confusa, que tenía que respetar eso, permitirle esto, así que lo dejé ir. Otra condición que él había impuesto, otra condición que yo no había cuestionado.

* * *

Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo, nos quedábamos afuera.

Nuestros encuentros fueron más determinados, más hambrientos y más frenéticos. Había un pequeño parque cerca y caminábamos hacia allá, escondiéndonos detrás de los árboles, gradualmente empujando nuestras barreras en un mutuo deseo por acercarnos más. Las manos fueron más atrevidas, las bocas más hambrientas y mi cuerpo me mostraba todas las cosas de las que no tenía ningún conocimiento.

El clima estaba volviéndose más cálido y el parque más lleno. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien nos viera y me estaba poniendo incómoda ser tan íntima con Edward en público; al mismo tiempo, sentía su frustración ante nuestra raquítica relación física. Él quería más. Yo también quería más y, más que nada, quería darle algo mío, algo que él aceptara.

En un particular día gris, mientras estábamos jadeantes detrás de un árbol —sus manos habían peleado y perdido la batalla con mis apretados pantalones, su respiración era errática— él se giró hacia mí y tomó mi mano. Evitó mis ojos cuando habló con voz estrangulada, la mitad demandante y la otra mitad desesperada.

—Ven conmigo.

Lo seguí sin cuestionar, como hacía todo con él. Caminamos por diez o quince minutos, más profundo entre las calles detrás de la estación de la que me había dicho, muchas veces, que me alejara. Él tomó mi mano con fuerza y me mantuvo cerca de él, mirándome ocasionalmente para asegurarse de que estaba bien, sin atreverse a decir nada.

Llegamos, finalmente, frente a un viejo y descuidado hotel. Era el tipo de edifico que una vez había sido decente y respetable, pero que ya no lo era más. La puerta estaba abierta y pude obtener vistazos del terriblemente iluminado lobby con alfombras viejas y suelo inestable. Nos quedamos fuera y Edward apretó su agarre en mi mano, una vez más. Se giró para verme, agachándose para que pudiera mirarlo: su rostro estaba lleno de emociones que ya había visto antes, pero nunca tan intensas, nunca tan claras. Vergüenza, tristeza, enojo y miedo pasaron por sus ojos, haciendo que mi corazón latiera con tal fuerza que casi me quitó el aliento.

—No tienes que entrar —dijo finalmente, endureciéndose, aparentemente resignado ante mi inminente partida.

Pero había algo más en su rostro, algo desesperado e inmensamente vulnerable; un hambre por la suavidad, por el contacto humano, una soledad que rogaba por ser apaciguada, una chispa de esperanza que se negaba a ser apagada.

Alcé la mano para quitar el cabello de su frente y acaricié su mejilla tan suavemente como pude.

—Confío en ti.

Él se inclinó hacia mí, con los ojos cerrados y tocó mi frente con la suya. Sus labios rozaron mi cabello y me aferró a él, pasó su brazo por mi hombro, protegiéndome.

Entramos, mi corazón latía furiosamente. El lobby estaba desierto, así como también las escaleras. Podía escuchar sonidos —de música, de voces, de una animada conversación en un lenguaje extraño— en algún lugar a la distancia. Enterré el rostro en el pecho de Edward, desesperada por encontrar algo familiar en este lugar tan extraño y amenazante.

Subimos dos niveles de escaleras y caminamos por un largo corredor. Edward pausó frente a la última puerta, quitando su brazo de mis hombros, y se sacó una llave del bolsillo. Abrió la puerta y contuve el aliento antes de entrar.

No sabía qué estaba esperando. Adentro, era solo una modesta habitación de hotel, vieja y deslucida, con evidencia de muchos años de negligencia y decadencia. Pero también estaba limpia y organizada, a pesar de estar claramente habitada. Había dos camas, un lavabo con un espejo, noté dos cepillos de dientes y una rasuradora, y una pequeña y tambaleante mesa con una pila de libros sobre ella.

Edward cerró la puerta con suavidad y se quedó de pie, esperando por mi reacción, probablemente esperaba que huyera.

De repente, estaba llena de preguntas: ¿aquí era donde vivía? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuál era su historia?

Me acerqué a él, lista para las explicaciones, interpretaciones, reafirmaciones.

Él se quedó en una esquina, sus hombros tensos, cabizbajo, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

En lugar de hacer preguntas, enredé los brazos alrededor de su cintura y me paré en puntas de pies para besarlo. Lo besé más fuerte de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho; lo besé con fervor, pasión, con devoción. Lo que sea que estuviera en esta habitación… no me importaba. Quería borrar sus dudas, exiliar a los demonios que querían tomar control de él. Quería hacerlo sentir vivo.

Nos besamos y tocamos y nos quitamos la ropa antes de caer en la cama. Contuve el aliento al verlo desnudo por primera vez, él era perfecto, hermoso y, hasta este día, aún recuerdo lo gloriosa que se veía su pálida piel en la grisácea luz que se filtraba por las cortinas. Me estremecí de miedo y placer.

Las sábanas se sentían tiesas contra mi piel semidesnuda, pero olían a limpio y a él. Cerré los ojos e inhalé profundamente.

—¿Alguien más vive aquí? —Me las arreglé para preguntar mientras él me desabrochaba el sostén, antes de que perdiera toda capacidad para hablar y me sumergiera en una intensa tormenta de contrastantes emociones, los nervios luchaban con la lujuria, la timidez y el deseo.

—Mi hermano. Él no volverá hasta la noche.

Me besó entonces, empezando por mi cuello y dirigiéndose hacia mis pechos. Utilizó una mano para acariciarme ahí, gentilmente al principio, luego con mayor intensidad. Su mano y boca se encontraron mientras besaba y lamía y tocaba, produciendo sonidos que no pensé que podía hacer. Él lo había hecho antes, eso estaba claro, y, extrañamente, en lugar de sentir celos, estaba agradecida por eso; agradecida por su experiencia, agradecida de dejarlo llevar las riendas.

Tembló ligeramente cuando removió mi ropa interior, pausando para mirarme.

—¿Esto está bien? —preguntó absurdamente, como si no lo hubiera seguido a un extraño hotel, como si no estuviéramos casi desnudos y temblando de deseo. Como si pudiera detenerme ahora.

Creo que me reí, solo un poco, y asentí.

Él ya me había tocado ahí, rápidamente y con prisa, pero esta vez se tomó su tiempo para explorar e invadir. El shock de sus dedos dentro de mí casi me hizo gritar, y él los sacó ligeramente, antes de empezar de nuevo, con más suavidad, más lento. Alternó suaves besos —en mis labios, cuello, orejas— con rápidas palabras en un lenguaje que no entendía. Sonaba exótico e imposiblemente dulce. Gradualmente, me relajé en su toque y él retomó el ritmo, sus manos se volvieron más directas y sus movimientos más erráticos.

Lo abracé con fuerza, tan fuerte, no atreviéndome a moverme demasiado, sin saber qué quería hacer, qué podía hacer.

Él nos tapó con la sábana y sacudió la cabeza cuando quise mover mis manos, así que las mantuve en sus hombros, mis uñas se enterraban en su carne.

Perdí mi virginidad ese día. Fue doloroso y hubo sangre involucrada. Pero no me importó porque finalmente sentía una conexión real con Edward; finalmente le había dado un consuelo tangible; finalmente había podido darle un regalo que aceptaría.

Después, él me sostuvo por un largo rato, sus dedos tocaban una desconocida melodía en mi espalda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Shhh… —Su voz era un lejano suspiro—. Te estoy tocando.

—¿Como un piano? —sonreí.

—Sí, como un piano. —Se inclinó y besó mi hombro con una suavidad que nunca había experimentado. Sus dedos continuaron su trabajo, unas veces eran suaves y otras duros y fuertes.

* * *

Se convirtió en una rutina. Lo veía en nuestro lugar usual, caminábamos al hotel y teníamos sexo. Nos volvimos mejores en él, más en sincronía con las necesidades y gustos del otro y comencé a disfrutarlo más y más. Él me enseñó cómo relajarme, cómo ir más profundo dentro de mi cuerpo, cómo rendirme ante el placer. Me enseñó a disfrutar nuestra conexión física, a celebrar el éxtasis que podíamos provocar en el otro.

Podía ver cuánto lo necesitaba, cuánto necesitaba liberarse, el olvido. Cuando llegaba, lucía ausente, en otro mundo. También lucía joven, las arrugas en su frente se suavizaban mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba el cabeza hacia atrás, perdido en la intensidad de su orgasmo. Quería ver su rostro una y otra vez, y él me molestaba diciendo que era insaciable.

Pero en realidad… era insaciable por el chico que era después: la tensión dejaba su rostro, la tristeza se evaporaba por unas cortas horas, incluso la pesada nube de vergüenza que se aferraba a él, se iba. Él me sostenía, me cantaba dulces canciones y versos de poesía y, poco a poco, me contaba sobre él.

Comprendí la historia después de un par de semanas. Él era un refugiado. Su país de origen había estado bajo un régimen brutal por muchas décadas y sus padres habían sido disidentes políticos desde que él era un bebé. Llevaban en prisión más de cinco años y él no sabía nada de su destino. Él y su hermano habían vivido con su abuela hasta que ella murió, días antes del decimoctavo cumpleaños de su hermano. Sin ninguna familia, y la amenaza del inminente servicio militar, ellos se habían ido. Él realmente no quería hablar de los detalles o logística de cómo habían llegado aquí, y todo lo que me quiso decir sobre su situación actual fue que estaba esperando a que su petición de asilo fuera revisada y, hasta ese entonces, no se suponía que estudiara o trabajara, no se suponía que existiera. Nunca vi a su hermano, pero entendí que estaba trabajando, ilegalmente, en una obra de construcción en algún lugar, y que Edward estaba desesperado por unírsele, pero su hermano no lo dejaba.

—Él piensa… él aún piensa que quizás, algún día, volveré a tocar el piano… no quiere que me arruine las manos.

Su voz se rompió y, cuando lo miré, podía ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que, desesperadamente, estaba tratando de contener. Besé cada uno de sus largos y perfectos dedos, luego le hice el amor de nuevo.

—No me quedaré aquí, te lo prometo; no tendré esta no-vida por siempre. Haré algo de mí mismo, en algún otro lado. Quizás vaya a América. —Su voz era solemne y seria. Lo besé y sonrió—. Tocaré el piano de nuevo.

Me mataba pensar que no tenía acceso a alguna de las cosas que necesitaba, ninguna de las cosas a las que se suponía tenía derecho; la escuela, un instrumento, la posibilidad de trabajar. Me dolía irme a casa en la noche, tener un caliente y nutritivo alimento con una feliz familia, ir a dormir en mi suave cama, ir a la escuela y evitar mi tarea y obtener mis mediocres resultados cuando él estaba desperdiciando su inteligencia, su esperanza, su dignidad.

Durante esas cortas, intensas y frenéticas tardes, mientras estábamos en su angosta cama, con la luz grisácea filtrándose por las cortinas, la lluvia pegando en las ventanas… éramos iguales. Desnudos, unidos por nuestra necesidad, por nuestra hambre por el otro. Todas nuestras diferencias desaparecían y casi podíamos creer la farsa de que éramos dos adolescentes normales explorando sus cuerpos y sus corazones, sin una preocupación en el mundo. No quería romper el hechizo, revelar la farsa por lo que era, una cruel mentira, con una fecha de expiración.

Porque había algo más que me mataba, incluso aunque trataba de mandarlo al fondo de mi conciencia: el tiempo se estaba agotando. Solamente tenía unas semanas más antes de que tuviera que regresar a Washington. Edward y yo nunca discutimos nuestro futuro; bueno, mierda, nunca discutimos nuestro pasado, o nuestros presentes para ser justos. Existíamos en una burbuja de horas y minutos robados, escondiéndonos de la realidad, escondiéndonos de nosotros mismos.

El final, cuando llegó, no fue como lo esperaba. No hubo despedidas, no se intercambiaron regalos, no hubo declaraciones. No hubo besos con lágrimas, ni una necesidad desesperada de sentirnos una vez más.

Fui a nuestro lugar usual y lo encontré vacío, día tras día. Después de una semana o dos, junté el valor suficiente como para ir a su hotel, él siempre me había prohibido ir a buscarlo ahí. Había rostros desconocidos por ahí y me sentía cada vez más angustiada buscando a alguien que hablara inglés. Un pequeño grupo de personas se juntó, curiosas, y se acercaron a mí: el pánico de no ver a Edward, mezclado con la claustrofobia de estar rodeada por extraños, es una de las sensaciones más intensas que he experimentado. El aliento aún se atora en mi pecho cuando pienso en ello.

Ellos se habían ido, aparentemente se habían mudado a otro centro; nadie sabía dónde. ¿Sus solicitudes habían sido resueltas? ¿Habían sido aceptados como refugiados políticos, les habían dado papeles, llevado a otro lugar, a algo más permanente? ¿O habían sido deportados a su país, a un futuro inseguro? Nadie sabía o nadie me diría.

Él se había ido.

* * *

Sin importar cuánto quería que mi vida terminara, no lo hizo. Continuó, de hecho, tan predecible y regularmente como si nada hubiera cambiado, nada hubiera pasado.

Volví a Forks. Pasé un solitario y angustiado verano llorando cada noche y retrayéndome más en mí misma, gradualmente alejándome más de aquellos que se preocupaban lo suficiente como para acercarse.

Me gradué de la preparatoria y posé para las incómodas fotografías que mis padres aún mantenían en una repisa.

Fui a la universidad, obtuve mi inútil título en Relaciones Internacionales, obtuve más embarazosas fotografías para probarlo. Me fui al posgrado, a falta de un mejor plan, y terminé haciendo un doctorado porque parecía la opción más fácil. Ahora, soy una experta en la geopolítica de Europa Central.

He tenido citas. He tenido cortas y depresivas relaciones que sacan lo peor de mí.

A veces me pregunto si esta lista de hechos, de logros, de momentos relevantes, constituye una vida.

 _Mi vida._

Es una buena vida, en la superficie de las cosas; mis padres están orgullosos de mí, tengo mi propio apartamento y una respetable colección de zapatos. He visto a Nirvana en vivo dos veces y tengo el autógrafo de Kurt Cobain en mi refrigerador.

Podría ser otra insatisfecha, irrelevante e infeliz joven mujer, una de muchas, moviéndose por esta gris existencia.

Podría, pero no lo soy.

Si nunca hubiera conocido el fuego, podría vivir con el frío; si nunca hubiera conocido el éxtasis, podría vivir con mi soledad.

Si nunca hubiera conocido el amor, no sabría de su ausencia.

 _Amor._

Sé, ahora, que eso es lo que era. No era solo la desesperación, el hambre o un desviado sentimiento de romper un tabú. No era solo el hecho de que Edward era un apuesto y misterioso chico con elegantes manos y una hipnótica voz. No era solo que él me hacía sentir deseada y hermosa y necesitada. No eran solo sus dedos, o su cabello o esos profundos y tristes ojos verdes con las largas pestañas. No era solo su voz, o la manera en la que me cantaba, o el olor a cigarro y a lluvia que era tan único en él.

Eran todas esas cosas y más.

Quería gritarle a mi yo de dieciséis años que nunca volvería a sentirse de esa forma de nuevo. Que nunca tendría otro orgasmo. Que nunca se sentirá tan viva, tan deseada, tan venerada.

Que debió de haber sido valiente y desafiante y demandante, y que debió buscarlo después de que se fue, acosar las oficinas públicas, preguntar a la policía. Involucrar a la embajada. Algo. Hacer algo.

No dejes que la vida, con su inexorable y firme avance, tome todo y se lo lleve.

No dejes que todo sea un sueño, una memoria desvaneciéndose en la nada mientras los meses y años pasan.

Un recuerdo de cuerpos, palabras susurradas, efímeros olores y toques. Un recuerdo llenando cada vacío en mi conciencia hasta que ya no sé qué es real y qué es mero deseo.

Una promesa… una promesa ofrecida en el suave éxtasis después de hacer el amor, y escuchada tantas veces en mi mente y corazón, que ya no confío en mí para creer que no lo soñé.

—Iré a América, un día. Te encontraré. Como tú me encontraste.

* * *

Han pasado diez años y él aún no me ha encontrado.

Sigo esperando.

* * *

 **¡Y comenzamos con otra traducción!**

 **Nuevamente es una historia corta, 5 capítulos y un epílogo, con capítulos largos, angst, drama... y varias cosas más ;)**

 **Espero que nos acompañen :3 las actualizaciones serán los días habituales: lunes, miércoles y viernes.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? a mi parecer es muy emocional, me encanta, jajaja. Por favor no olviden dejarme su opinión en un review, no les cuesta nada ;)**

 **Me despido por ahora, pero nos leemos muy pronto :D**

 **¡Hasta el miércoles!**

 **xx**


	2. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Domysticated.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

 **Olvidé mencionar que esta historia se desarrolla a finales de los años 80 y principios de los 90 :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

—¡Mierda!

El corte me oscurece la palma de la mano izquierda. Me paralizo por un largo momento; la sangre me corre por los dedos y la muñeca y, cuando finalmente me las arreglo para estirarme por una toalla, estoy temblando y la herida punza.

La toalla pronto se enrojece y tengo que forzarme a tragarme el pánico y mirarla: la herida es más profunda de lo que pensé y está sangrando rápido. Es tarde, estoy sola y casi no puedo pensar con claridad; tomo el teléfono y pido un taxi.

Son pasadas las diez de la noche cuando llego a Urgencias, y la sala de espera está, predeciblemente, llena, después de todo, es un sábado por la noche, y la evidencia de un fin de semana de excesos está por todos lados. Lleno las formas necesarias y me siento en una silla, resignada a una larga espera.

Debo de haberme quedado dormida porque cuando gritan mi nombre, despierto sobresaltada, desorientada, incapaz de recordar dónde estoy.

Una voz impaciente grita mi nombre de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza.

—¡Isabella Swan!

Y me paro para dirigirme hacia la mujer con la tabla sujetapapeles. Luce cansada y agobiada, las luces amarillas producen un efecto no favorable en su amarillenta piel.

Señala hacia una de las áreas de examinación.

—El doctor estará pronto contigo.

Una mirada a mi reloj me revela que es casi la una de la madrugada. _Mierda, tan tarde_. Mi mano duele y estoy mareada, una combinación del cansancio y el hambre porque, por supuesto, nunca pude comer la cena que apenas había comenzado a preparar, y el almuerzo fue hace más de doce horas atrás.

Recargándome contra la camilla, miro mis depresivos alrededores —las cortinas grises, la molesta iluminación— y todos los sonidos que me rodean. Es un revuelo pero está extrañamente silencioso, nada como esperas que sea por ver todo ese tipo de cosas por televisión. Más que nada escucho sonidos de pasos apresurados y objetos siendo movidos y, ocasionalmente, algunas conversaciones.

Finalmente, después de media hora de espera, un doctor entra; es de mediana edad, está distraído y ni siquiera se molesta en presentarse: mira mi historia clínica, luego me examina la mano en silencio. En menos de un minuto ha terminado y se apresura a salir. Casi como si lo hubiera olvidado, se gira para decirme algo.

—Un enfermero estará aquí pronto para coserla, y le daré antibióticos y analgésicos para que se lleve a casa. Va a estar bien en unos cuantos días.

Sale antes de darme la oportunidad de hacer preguntas. Espero un poco más y, finalmente, la cortina se abre con un estruendo y un enorme hombre con ropa quirúrgica azul entra.

Es tan grande que, de repente, la pequeña área se siente minúscula. Y luego él habla, y la llena por completo.

—Bueno, ¡hola, linda señorita!

Él habla alto y con exuberancia y esta explosión de presencia y sonido y atención me reconforta después de una larga y silenciosa espera.

—Y, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Se estira por mi historia clínica, la lee con rapidez y luego toma mi mano, la cual aún está envuelta en mi vendaje temporal.

—Mi nombre es Emmett y voy a coser tu herida —dice mientras me ve directamente a los ojos.

Su mirada me hace sacudirme, asombrada, y no entiendo por qué. Él mira hacia otro lado antes de que en verdad pueda procesar sus facciones.

Él toma mi mano.

—Esto va a arder un poco, pero lo haré realmente rápido. Tú solo tienes que acostarte y tratar de estar lo más quieta posible, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi mano luce pequeña en las suyas enormes y enguantadas. Por un momento me pregunto si realmente puede dar puntadas —seguramente sus manos son muy grandes para la precisión que el trabajo requiere— pero parece estar completamente seguro de lo que está haciendo. Me limpia la piel con anestesia y habla conmigo acerca de cosas sin sentido. Sé que es un truco para distraerme, pero aun así me siento agradecida.

—Y, linda señorita, ¿quieres decirme cómo pasó esto?

—Estaba cortando unos tomates, pero supongo que mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar, como siempre, y, ya sabes… —Dejo que mi voz vague, alejo la mirada de lo que está haciendo, sí arde y sé que si miro, va a doler en verdad. Aprieto los dientes y me aferro a la cama con la mano libre.

Él ríe con naturalidad y sigue hablando.

—Sí, lo sé. Sin embargo, no fuiste afortunada, escogiste un mal momento para eso… en el futuro, trata de evitar los accidentes culinarios un sábado por la noche, ¿sí? Tenemos casa llena aquí.

Hay algo en la manera en la que habla… algo que parece extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo, y eso me incomoda y me confunde. Su voz es suave y gentilmente musical, las vocales se cierran inesperadamente y las consonantes salen más rápido de lo normal. Tengo el presentimiento de que me estoy perdiendo de algo, algo importante y desearía no estar tan cansada y débil. Algo pasa, pero sin mi sensatez, no puedo descifrarlo.

Justo cuando los engranes en mi cerebro comienzan a funcionar, él termina las puntadas y venda mi mano con cuidado, antes de quitarse los guantes de silicona.

—Bien. Todo está listo aquí. El doctor dejó una prescripción para ti, antibióticos y un poco de Tylenol. Puedes ir a ver a tu médico de cabecera en una semana para remover las puntadas.

Extiende uno de sus enormes brazos para ayudarme a levantarme. Al hacer eso, acerca su rostro al mío y puedo ver sus profundos ojos verdes y las largas y oscuras pestañas con claridad por primera vez; una ola de adrenalina me llena, causando que me sostenga de su musculoso bíceps y lo mire más tiempo del necesario. Algo… hay algo ahí, algo que debería saber, pero no lo hago.

Lo que sea que mi cuerpo sabe, mi mente no lo registra y termino sintiéndome confundida y agitada.

—¿Todo está bien, linda chica?

Él confunde mi mirada por mareo o evidencia de dolor.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Sí… sí, estoy bien. Es solo que, ya sabes… me pareces familiar.

Él se ríe.

—Todos me dicen eso. Mi esposa dice que es porque me parezco a Jabba el Hutt.

Eso me hace sonreír, porque no se parece: en realidad él es algo atractivo y, aunque su tamaño debería ser atemorizante, hay una calma y una gentileza en él que inspira confianza en lugar de desagrado.

Me lleva hacia la puerta principal, un gesto innecesario pero lo agradezco; tomo un taxi a casa y, finalmente, caigo en la cama, exhausta.

* * *

La mañana siguiente me despierto demasiado temprano y, mientras abro los ojos, sé que no he tenido el sueño suficiente: pero mi estómago está rugiendo y mi mano punzando y necesito con urgencia un poco de comida y analgésicos.

Me siento en la mesa de la cocina para comer un poco de cereal y leche y, gradualmente, mientras la lucidez vuelve a mí, soy consciente de un sentimiento de incomodidad que crece en mí. Mi mente gira en círculos, tratando de agarrar el importante detalle que mantiene las cosas escondidas, necias y reacias en algún lugar de mi subconsciente.

Me levanto para llevar mi tazón al lavabo, de manera extraña con una sola mano. Miro del lavabo a la ventana y es un día gris, húmedo, con el aire tan denso que parece que se podría hacer líquido en cualquier momento. Giro el tazón una y otra vez, de manera ausente, tallándolo mucho después de que está completamente limpio. Me quedo mirando hacia fuera, el agua, ahora fría, corre por mi mano.

Con un fuerte ruido, el tazón cae al lavabo y es como si un estruendo de luz me golpeara. De repente, de la nada, todo se acomoda en su lugar. Imágenes y sonidos del viaje de ayer al hospital comienzan a pasar por mi cabeza, y puedo escuchar la voz del enorme enfermero, y ver sus ojos, y todo eso trae de vuelta otra voz, otro par de ojos.

La misma exótica y musical entonación; la misma manera de marcar las consonantes y endurecer las vocales; el mismo verde, las mismas pestañas.

 _Lo mismo._

No puede ser.

Tiene que ser.

 _Tiene_ que ser.

Aturdida, me muevo al sillón y me dejo caer. Atónita, confundida, me dejo dominar por todos esos pensamientos.

Estaba cansada y dolorida: pudo haber sido cualquiera. Él puede ser de cualquier parte del mundo. Pude haberlo soñado todo. Probablemente lo soñé todo, como sueño tan seguido con _él_. ¿Cómo siquiera puedo recordar cómo suena él, cómo se ve?

Ha pasado tanto tiempo… tanto, tanto.

Afectada, me meto en la ducha y trato de borrar la loca noción que se ha infiltrado en mi cabeza y todos los recuerdos del enfermero —¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Edmund? ¿Elmer? Emmett. _Emmett_ — todas esas conjeturas de raros acentos e imposibles parecidos físicos.

Me visto, tomo mis medicinas. Saco mis papeles, prendo la computadora y trato de sentarme a trabajar: las palabras en la pantalla bailan y se ven borrosas y se juntan y todo lo que gano es un dolor de cabeza y un sentimiento de pánico.

Trato de evitarlo. Salgo, tomo una larga caminata; de vuelta en casa, exhausta, me siento enfrente de la televisión para ver una serie popular acerca de un grupo de gente imposiblemente hermosa viviendo en una imposiblemente linda Nueva York.

Me despierto a la mitad de la noche, aún vestida en el sofá, la luz de la televisión parpadeante, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza, mis palmas sudando.

 _No puede ser._

Trato de volver a dormir. Fallo.

Voy al trabajo y al día siguiente me siento en mi oficina con la mirada perdida todo el día, mis dedos pasan ausentemente por las teclas, mi mente se enreda y revuelve junto con mi estómago.

He estado aquí antes, esta obsesión, el miedo, la compulsión por alcanzar lo imposible. Esta decidida desesperación por humillarme a mí misma. Sé que no debo tratar de luchar contra ellos, y reconozco, con absoluta claridad, que ya me he rendido ante ellos.

* * *

La noche del lunes, estoy empujando las puertas de la sala de urgencias y caminando con determinación hacia la recepción. Es una noche tranquila, nada como el sábado.

—Hola. —Mi voz es muy suave, muy tímida.

La mujer detrás del cristal —una diferente a la última vez— alza la cabeza y me ve por encima de sus lentes.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Yo… mi nombre es Isabella Swan, estuve aquí el sábado por la noche para unas puntadas. Yo… me preguntaba si podría hablar con el enfermero que me cuidó. Creo que su nombre era Emmett.

Ella me mira con sospecha.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema con las puntadas? ¿Necesitas ver a un doctor?

—No, no, nada de eso, mis puntadas están bien… es solo que… es personal, necesito preguntarle algo.

Mientras las palabras dejan mi boca, noto la dura y fría mirada de la mujer y me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo todo esto mal.

—Escuche, señorita, esto es un hospital, ¿entiende? Una sala de urgencias de un hospital, para ser más precisos, así que, a menos que tenga una buena razón médica para estar aquí, necesita irse. No somos una agencia de citas.

Para recalcar su desinterés, regresa a su papeleo y me ignora.

—Mire, lamento mucho molestarla, pero juro que no es nada como eso. Cuando digo que es personal, no me refiero a… yo solo… Mire, ¿puede al menos decirme si él está trabajando esta noche? ¿O decirle que estoy aquí, y que estaré en la sala de espera, y cuando sea que tenga un momento si puede salir?

Ella alza la cabeza otra vez y me está mirando como si estuviera tratando de decidir si debería ayudarme o no. Me imagino que está acostumbrada a lidiar con gente rara, y que con frecuencia toma decisiones rápidas: ella está tratando de decidir si yo valgo el riesgo de romper el procedimiento usual.

Hago un último esfuerzo por convencerla.

—Por favor. Es muy importante.

Ella se rinde, visiblemente impaciente e irritada.

—Bien. Toma asiento, y le diré que te encuentre cuando tenga un tiempo libre.

Me siento en la silla más cercana, exhausta y me preparo para una larga espera.

* * *

Espero por unas horas. Bebo café rancio de la máquina expendedora. Observo la variedad de gente que pasea a mi alrededor y trato de construir sus historias para pasar el tiempo. Me pongo alternativamente asustada y depresiva al ver todo el tipo de males y heridas del cuerpo que mandan a la gente a este lugar.

Estoy pasando por las páginas de un libro —algo del trabajo, muy seco y denso para que mantenga mi atención en una sala de emergencias pública— cuando escucho que llaman mi nombre. Ahí está él.

Se ve cansado esta noche, sus enormes hombros están hundidos, sus ojos se ven más pequeños y viejos de lo que recuerdo. Camino hacia él y señala hacia la puerta principal, bajo la desaprobatoria y poco amable mirada de la enfermera.

Lo miro con intención, simultáneamente viendo todas las pistas que apoyan mi teoría —sus ojos... ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo pueden tener ojos tan verdes? ¿Pestañas tan largas? — y tratando de cerrar la parte racional de mi cerebro que me está diciendo que corra ahora antes de que me avergüence a mí misma y quede decepcionada.

—¿Me has estado buscando? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Él sonríe —porque él está entrenado para sonreír, pero también porque está acostumbrado a hacerlo, creo— pero es claro que no recuerda quién soy.

Alzo la mano vendada en explicación y hablo con rapidez.

—Sí, hola… ¿me recuerdas? ¿Me diste las puntadas el sábado? ¿Corte de cocina? Está bien, era muy tarde.

Una chispa de reconocimiento pasa por su rostro y, con eso, una de confusión.

—Sí, sí te recuerdo. ¿Todo bien?

La manera en la que marca las consonantes, la manera en que dice "bien" —mi estómago se enloquece y salta ante la extrañeza de todo, y aun así, se enciende ante la familiaridad del acento— y tomo esto como más evidencia, y eso me da fuerza, me anima a seguir.

Una ola de miedo e histeria me llena y cambio mi peso de un pie a otro, de repente nerviosa. Juntando las manos, bajo la voz.

—Sí, bien, gracias… estaba… me preguntaba si tienes tiempo para tomar un café rápidamente. ¿Sabes? Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

Su sonrisa decae y duda. Puedo ver que él no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que quiero preguntarle, y eso lo preocupa.

—No lo sé… ¿de qué se trata esto? —La sonrisa se ha ido por completo y, ahora, su tono es más duro, determinado. La amigable y cálida actitud se ha ido, él está reticente. Trato de recordarme de que, si tengo razón, si él es quien creo que es, él debería estar preocupado por los extraños con preguntas inesperadas y motivos dudosos.

Nerviosamente, trago saliva y me acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Es… solo será una conversación rápida, lo prometo… y siento haber venido aquí, a tu trabajo… yo solo… solo necesito estar segura acerca de algo, y creo que tú puedes ayudarme.

Lo miro y trato de sonreír.

Él asiente y señala hacia un corredor.

—Solo tengo unos cuantos minutos…

Finalmente llegamos a una pequeña sala de espera con una máquina expendedora y un par de sillas alrededor de una vieja y usada mesa.

Busca unas monedas y se compra un café; él no señala hacia mí, no me ofrece uno, solo se sienta y espera a que haga lo mismo.

Me siento y tomo un profundo respiro. Mi corazón está latiendo rápido, muy rápido, y tengo que recordar respirar con calma.

—Así que… ya sabes, la otra noche… te dije que parecías familiar, pero, al mismo tiempo, no pude descifrar por qué…

Quita la mirada de su café y me mira, visiblemente confundido. Continúo.

—Como sea, era más que nada por la manera en la que hablaste, ¿sabes? Me recordó a alguien que solía conocer. —Me sonrojo, a pesar de mis deseos, mientras una clara imagen de Edward pasa ante mis ojos, trayendo con ella una olvidada sensación de dolor y pérdida—. Así que, sabes, me doy cuenta de que esto es algo tonto pero, quería preguntarte… ¿de dónde eres?

Él se congela. Sus ojos de repente son fríos, duros, imperdonables.

—Soy de Chicago, y no es de tu incumbencia.

Puedo sentir que esto no saldrá de la manera en la que esperaba. Le digo el país de donde era Edward, seguido de dónde lo conocí años atrás.

Sus manos agarran el vaso de plástico con más fuerza y temo que lo apriete y lo destruya. Sus ojos, puestos en los míos, son fríos y peligrosos. Me estremezco.

—No sabe de lo que está hablando, señorita.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos. No, no lágrimas… no puedo parecer débil y loca ahora.

—Tienes razón, no sé mucho al respecto… pero es solo que… conocí a alguien de ahí una vez, y daría todo lo que tengo por encontrarlo otra vez, así que perdóname si sueno como una loca, pero tengo que preguntarte…

Él se pone de pie, y es enorme, imponente y absolutamente aterrador.

—Necesitas irte.

Comienza a caminar y lo sigo, tomando su enorme brazo.

—Por favor, por favor. Solo escúchame. ¿Lo conoces? ¿Conoces a Edward? —Mi voz es un chillido, suplicante, casi opacada por los sollozos.

Emmett se detiene abruptamente y se gira hacia mí. Temo que mis piernas cedan. Una mirada de absoluta ira cruza por sus ojos. Es cruda y predatoria y me dice que no se detendrá ante nada para deshacerse de mí.

Y lo sé ahí. Sé que estoy en lo cierto.

Él está frente a mí, absolutamente quieto, y se inclina. Sus labios están en una delgada y furiosa línea, sus ojos están lanzando fuego, su rostro está a centímetros del mío.

—Necesitas irte. Necesitas dejarnos en paz. No me importa quién mierda seas, no quiero verte de nuevo, ¿entendiste?

Las lágrimas corren por mi rostro, me aferro a él. Estoy tan, tan cerca de _él_ , no puede terminar aquí.

—Por favor… por favor… tienes que decirle, dile que estuve aquí, dile que estoy aquí, que estoy buscándolo, que nunca dejé de pensar en él, que nunca lo olvidé. Que quiero verlo… por favor.

Él se sacude mi mano con facilidad —un dolor se extiende por mi hombro ante la violencia de su gesto— y se va; corro tras él, buscando en mis bolsillos por algo en donde escribir un mensaje. Saco una de mis tarjetas de negocios, un precioso símbolo de estatus que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de usar, y corro más rápido. Me estoy quedando sin tiempo; con esto tendrá que bastar.

Él trata de ignorarme y sigue caminando, pero no me rindo. Empujo mi tarjeta en su puño.

—Por favor, por favor solo toma esto… dásela, él sabrá quién soy, y si quiere verme… sabrá dónde encontrarme… prometo que nunca te molestaré de nuevo, lo prometo, pero, por favor, solo toma mi tarjeta, por favor.

La gente está mirándonos, casi estoy gritando ahora. Estoy haciendo una escena y sé que, en cualquier minuto, alguien llamará a seguridad y estaré en problemas. Emmett mira alrededor, cohibido y enojado, y me arrebata la tarjeta. La guarda y se inclina una vez más para verme a los ojos.

—Si te vuelvo a ver de nuevo, juro que llamaré a la policía. Así que es mejor que cumplas tu promesa y te vayas de aquí. Y nunca regreses.

Asiento, llorando libremente ahora y susurro de nuevo.

—De acuerdo, lo prometo, pero por favor… por favor dale mi tarjeta a Edward… por favor.

Me mira por un rato más, luego se va. Lo miro y escucho los susurros de la gente a mi alrededor. Juntando los últimos retazos de fuerza y dignidad que poseo, realizo mi temblorosa salida.

* * *

No sé qué es lo que esperaba. He pasado los últimos días en el infiero, constantemente al borde del colapso, constantemente convencida de que Edward me llamará, o me escribirá, que lo veré.

Cada mañana me despierto pensando que este será el día.

Cada noche me voy a dormir soñando que será mañana.

Cada día, hasta que los días comienzan a juntarse uno encima del otro, y comienzo a perder la esperanza. _Quizás él no venga. Él no vendrá._

Repaso mi conversación con Emmett una y otra vez, rememorando cada palabra, cada detalle. Él nunca admitió conocer a Edward. Me doy cuenta, con una punzada de dolor, qué él nunca admitió que Edward estaba aquí o siquiera que estaba vivo.

Me doy cuenta que quizás no lo he encontrado después de todo, y la pérdida de todos esos años atrás se reabre como una herida fresca en mi alma.

Me la paso despierta, noche tras noche, pensando en ir de nuevo al hospital a hacer más preguntas y conseguir más detalles. Pienso en hablar al hospital y hacerme pasar por periodista para conseguir su apellido. Pienso en herirme de manera intencional para poder regresar.

Cada mañana trato de olvidarme de mis planes retorcidos.

La esperanza dura por unas semanas; el dolor y la decepción se quedan.

Me entierro en el trabajo, como siempre lo he hecho. Leo y escribo y critico y enseño y discuto y como y bebo y duermo y me despierto.

Él lo prometió, él prometió que me encontraría.

Solamente eran palabras: una promesa vacía, un disparate de un joven y desesperado hombre.

Me duele, pero el dolor es tan familiar que ni siquiera lo percibo.

* * *

Es tarde. He estado en el trabajo mucho más tiempo de lo que debía, y me doy cuenta que soy la última en salir: todas las luces de las oficinas más cercanas están apagadas. Me miro el reloj, las nueve de la noche. No hay duda de porqué estoy tan hambrienta y cansada.

Con un suspiro, apago la computadora y me tallo los ojos. Junto mis cosas, apago las luces y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Salgo del edificio con mis ojos pegados al suelo, aún perdida en mis pensamientos acerca de ese artículo que he estado escribiendo por las últimas dos semanas y que se niega a tener una conclusión lógica, sin importar qué tan duro lo intente.

No registro las cosas a mi alrededor mientras camino hacia mi auto, perdida en una nube de cansancio y pensamientos mundanos.

Una presencia inesperada, un impacto de adrenalina: mi primer instinto es correr.

Y luego lo veo.

Todo el aliento me deja en un arrebato de sorpresa; suelto mis llaves y mi mano se va a mi corazón, de repente amenazando con saltar de mi pecho.

Él está recargado contra la barda, tan cerca que podría tocarlo si extiendo mi mano.

Es Edward.

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles!**

 **No saben lo mucho que emocionó la respuesta que le dieron a esta historia, ¡muchas gracias por eso!**

 **Ahora tenemos un capítulo lleno de emociones, les repito, esta historia va a ser muy,** _ **muy,**_ **emocional, si pueden tener pañuelos a la mano sería perfecto. ¿Qué creen que pase ahora que Edward fue a verla? No podemos decir que la 'encontró' porque realmente no fue así.**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su review, no saben lo feliz que me hizo reconocer algunos nombres y ver nuevos :3 gracias a:**

 **Helen, lizdayanna, patymdn, Pili, Kimm, Paola Lightwood, catabeauvoir [si lo lees en inglés, te pido de favor que no dejes spoilers por aquí y que le dejes un review a la autora :) ], Pame Ferro, Kateelizbth, BellaSwanMasen, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, carolaaproboste v (sí, los capítulos serán igual de largos), bbluelilas, freedom2604, Roxy Sanchez, rosy canul, Chayley Costa, Gabriela Cullen, Merce, Guest, ana marin, LicetSalvatore, soledadcullen, Yoliki y Yani B.**

 **Ya saben, espero sus opiniones del capítulo en sus rr´s y, ¿qué es lo que esperan de Edward? ;)**

 **¡Hasta el viernes!**

 **xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Domysticated.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

El estridente sonido de mi teléfono me despierta. Pongo la cabeza bajo la almohada, determinado a ignorarlo, pero no se rinde. Timbra y timbra y timbra, cada nota se entierra más profundo en mi cráneo, sonando al ritmo de mi dolor de cabeza.

Quien sea que esté llamando debe saber que estoy durmiendo y no debe de importarle ni una mierda. De hecho, quien esté llamando debe querer despertarme. Lo que solo puede significar una persona. Después de veinte timbrazos, me quito las cobijas de encima y camino hacia el corredor por el teléfono.

—Emmett, idiota. —Mi voz es ronca y cansada, dolorosa para mis oídos.

—Buenos días para ti también, solecito. ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? —El bastardo tiene la indecencia de reírse con fuerza, y el sonido abre otra herida en mi punzante cráneo.

—¿Qué? —ladro en el teléfono.

—Son las once y media y sabes que si no estás aquí en cuarenta y cinco minutos, Leah va a cortar tus bolas, y las mías también, para no quedarse corta. —Su voz aún suena divertida, pero puedo escuchar el cansancio detrás de ella. Ha estado trabajando dobles turnos últimamente, y estudiando en su tiempo libre. Mi hermano nunca descansa.

—Mierda. —No me había dado cuenta de que había dormido hasta tarde, y sé que tiene razón, Leah no se toma muy bien los retrasos en el almuerzo del domingo.

—Sí, mierda. Ahora ve a lavarte tu lindo rostro y trae tu trasero hacia acá.

Él cuelga y me voy directo hacia la ducha. El agua caliente me revive y lava los restos de la noche, el olor a cigarrillos y perfume, el alcohol y el aliento rancio. Me quedo ahí más tiempo del necesario, dejando que la calidez relaje mis tensos hombros, mi espalda y antebrazos. Y luego me quedo un poco más, cerrando los ojos y tratando de calmar el dolor de cabeza.

Llego a casa de Emmett exactamente a las doce quince —está justo a la vuelta de la esquina— y observo la familiar, y alegre confusión de su hogar. La música sale de la cocina —una horrible melodía Latina, el tipo de cosas que le gustan a Leah— hay chucherías y muebles por todos lados, y los libros de texto de mi hermano están regados por la mesa de café.

Me dejo entrar —la puerta está entreabierta— y camino hacia la cocina para encontrar a Leah cortando algo mientras Emmett lava los platos. Sé mejor que burlarme de él por ser tan mandilón, aún recuerdo la seria manera en la que me contestó después de muchos chistes: «Los hombres americanos ayudan en el hogar, Edward».

Mi hermano es muy serio acerca de su masculinidad, pero lo es aún más sobre ser americano.

Me inclino para besar a Leah en la mejilla.

—Hola, chica, te ves menos verde hoy. —Tira una cáscara de cebolla hacia mí y me contesta con rapidez.

—¡Se supone que debes decir que estoy radiante, ¿sabes?!

—De un radiante verde neón, sí. —Riendo, me alejo antes de que pueda atraparme. Camino hacia Emmett y palmeo su espalda.

—¿Cómo estás, hombre?

Él asiente, cierra la llave del agua y camina conmigo hacia la sala. Se ve exhausto.

—Te ves como mierda, Emmett.

—Sí, bueno, gracias, tú también, hombre. —Se deja caer en el sofá, suspirando profundamente, luego se pasa una mano por el rostro, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, con los codos en los muslos.

—No, en serio, deberías tomar las cosas con calma… no puedes agotarte antes de que el bebé nazca, ¿cierto?

Emmett me ignora y cambia de tema.

—Y, ¿qué hay de nuevo, Edward?

Me recargo en la silla, hojeando sin interés una vieja revista.

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre. La escuela está bien, el club está bien. Suficientes coños para mantenerme feliz.

Emmett bufa ante eso y escucho a Leah gritar desde la cocina.

—¡Escuché eso, perdedor!

Me rio. Siempre exagero para ellos, pero es cierto que Leah —y por lo tanto, Emmett— no aprueban mi estilo de vida. Ocasionalmente, eso me molesta, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto. Estoy bastante feliz con mi vida, y las chicas son parte de lo que hacen el trato tan dulce.

Nos sentamos a comer y no pasa mucho tiempo para que note la extraña y tensa vibra entre Emmett y Leah. Ella lo mira con una mirada cargada de significado y él sacude la cabeza; hay palabras susurradas y un nuevo despliegue de silenciosas instrucciones. Primero, me imagino que es algo privado, algo que tiene que ver con el dinero —sé que Leah ha estado enferma y ha tenido que perder turnos y, con el bebé en camino, tienen mucho en qué pensar— pero después de un rato se vuelve molesto. Vine aquí para relajarme y reconectarme con mi familia, no para ser absorbido por sus problemas domésticos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto de repente y ambos, Emmett y Leah, se detienen a medio bocado, luciendo como un venado frente a un auto.

—Um… nada. ¿Por qué? —Emmett es una mierda para mentir; sería cómico si no fuera tan patético.

—Oh, vamos, chicos. Es obvio que algo está pasando. ¿Van a decirme qué es o tengo que empezar a adivinar?

Un cargado silencio desciende sobre la mesa. Leah es la primera en hablar.

—Deberías decirle.

—Cállate —contesta Emmett en un inusual susurro molesto. Estoy sorprendido, incluso aunque Leah no lo esté.

—Él tiene derecho a saber.

—Oigan, ¿qué mierda? Él está justo aquí. ¿Qué tengo el derecho de saber? Vamos, chicos, ¿qué es?

Ahora estoy agitado, porque Leah y Emmett nunca discuten, nunca están en desacuerdo, así que, lo que sea que es, debe de ser algo grande. Y si me involucra… bueno, eso no puede ser lindo.

Emmett mira la comida en su plato y casi puedo verlo pensar en qué hacer. Leah lo mira con esa mirada determinada que he aprendido a conocer y temer con el paso de los años. Pone una mano gentil en su brazo y lo aprieta, a modo de consuelo.

—Es lo correcto, cariño.

Incitado por sus palabras, Emmett finalmente alza la cabeza y me mira; sacude la cabeza, luego hace su silla para atrás y sale de la habitación.

Vuelve un par de minutos después, sosteniendo algo en su mano. Se sienta de nuevo y me mira con una expresión seria.

—Sabes, es tu vida, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras con esto. Y sé que te molesta cuando te digo qué hacer. Pero tienes que saber que creo que esto es… lo que sea que esto sea… una mala idea. El pasado debe quedarse en el pasado.

Su tono solemne me pone nervioso. Emmett es solo dos años mayor que yo pero me ha cuidado toda su vida, de una manera gentil, sin tener que hacerlo un gran problema. Raramente se pronuncia u ofrece consejos, pero odio admitir que, cuando lo hace, generalmente tiene razón.

—¿Qué mierda, Emmett? Solo dímelo —digo, forzando las palabras a través de mis dientes apretados.

Emmett, lentamente, extiende su brazo y deja de mirarme mientras me da un pedazo de papel. Es una tarjeta de negocios. Al principio, me siento aliviado: ¿Cuánto daño puede causar una tarjeta de negocios? Por la manera en la que han estado hablando de ella, pensarías que es una droga o algo igualmente explosivo.

La tomo, sin comprender las cosas, y lo miro a él y a Leah antes de leerla.

Leo las letras —nombre, título, número de teléfono, email— y nada tiene sentido al principio. La leo de nuevo, confundido, incrédulo. Me toma un minuto para realmente registrar lo que dice, y luce como un rompecabezas al principio, uno de esos anagramas que tienes que analizar una y otra vez antes de encontrarle sentido a las letras que se encuentran ocultas.

 _ **Dra. Isabella Swan, PhD.**_

Isabella Swan… Bella Swan… Bella.

 _Bella._

De repente, es como si la habitación hubiera quedado a oscuras. Mi cabeza da vueltas, mi corazón comienza a latir imposiblemente rápido y el aliento se atora en mi pecho, tanto, que tengo que abrir la boca y jadear por aire. Mis manos están temblando y las palabras en el pequeño pedazo de papel comienzan a bailar y me pregunto si estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Vagamente soy consciente de una mano en mi hombro y trato de sacudírmela de encima, pero luego son dos manos, dos cálidas, suaves y gentiles manos trazando círculos en mi espalda, y escucho la voz de Leah en la distancia, susurrando palabras de apoyo y aliento. Trato de aferrarme a esas palabras, tratando de luchar y resurgir de donde sea que me haya ahogado. Tomo su mano y me giro para mirarla, y en sus profundos ojos negros, encuentro un ancla.

—Edward.

Trato de apartar la mirada, pero ella acuna mi rostro en sus dos manos y me fuerza a mirarla.

—Edward.

Asiento.

—Lo que sea que es… sé que puedes manejarlo. Emmett… él quiere protegerte, no quiere verte sufrir. Sabes eso, ¿cierto? Pero tú no eres un niño, no necesitas ser protegido. Esta es tu vida, y todo pasa por una razón. Eres un hombre, Edward, un hombre fuerte. Nada puede lastimarte tan fuerte para que no puedas lidiar con eso.

Dejo que mi cuñada me abrace mientras entierro mi rostro en su estómago, enfocándome en el hecho de que estoy a centímetros de distancia de mi sobrina o sobrino. El pensamiento es extrañamente reconfortante y dejo que sus fuertes brazos me consuelen, dándome cuenta de que esta joven mujer, quien es casi como una hermana, es lo más cercano a una madre que tendré.

Nos quedamos así por lo que parecen horas, pero probablemente solo son un par de minutos. Emmett no está por ningún lado, y supongo que es porque no quiere verme así. Sé que nunca hablaremos sobre esto. No somos del tipo que habla.

Me recompongo. ¿Quebrarme? ¿Después de todo este tiempo? No, por supuesto que no. Soy un hombre diferente. Soy un hombre. Leah tiene razón. Es solo un nombre, un recuerdo. Puedo quitármelo de encima. Olvidarlo.

Me pongo de pie, abrazo a Leah una última vez, me despido a gritos de Emmett y salgo de su, de repente pequeño y sofocante, apartamento. Corro por las escaleras hasta que estoy afuera y respiro el húmedo y denso aire, forzándome a respirar en un ritmo, uno, dos, tres, respira. Y de nuevo. Uno, dos, tres, respira… hasta que estoy en control de nuevo.

Comienzo a caminar por la calle, mis manos en los bolsillos, mis dedos jugando con el explosivo pedazo de papel hasta que lo estoy apretando.

Trato de mantener mi cabeza vacía, de evitar la tentación de volver al infierno que era mi vida anterior. Listo los hechos que sé en mi cabeza.

 _Soy Edward Masen. Soy un ciudadano americano. Enseño composición y desempeño instrumental en el Liberal Arts College en el centro. Toco el piano en Mike's todos los fines de semana; la gente paga un buen dinero para escucharme, estoy grabando mi primer disco. Soy jodidamente bueno y lo haré en grande, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Tengo una cuenta de ahorros con más de mil dólares en ella. Tengo chicas y amigos y un lindo apartamento. Tengo un hermano y una cuñada y pronto seré tío de un bebé que lucirá justo como ellos. Tengo buena ropa y zapatos de diseñador y un refrigerador lleno de comida._

Esta es mi vida.

Y aun así, solo se necesitan unas cuantas sílabas en un pedazo de papel para mandarme de nuevo al infierno.

Bella.

 _Soy un asustado, solitario y desesperado adolescente. Tengo frío, hambre y estoy enojado. Soy invisible. He perdido todo. He perdido a todos. Todo lo que mis manos tocan, o juegan, o sostienen, son cigarrillos y unas cuantas monedas sucias. No tengo pasaporte, ni perspectivas, ni nombre. Soy desperdicio; soy basura; no soy humano. No soy nada._

Bella.

 _Estoy caliente, tengo hambre, estoy perdido en su toque y su esencia. Tomo la vida de su confundida alma, tomo la calidez de su dispuesto cuerpo. Tomo su placer y vivo de él. Soy un incubo, y ella ni siquiera lo sabe. La quiero, la extraño, sueño con ella. Veo su rostro en cada mujer que pasa, y me duele, pensando que nunca vendrá a mí de nuevo. Y cuando lo hace, la devoro, me hundo en ella, me pierdo en ella. La amo. Ella lo es todo._

Bella.

 _Tengo dos horas para empacar. Quiero correr. Trato de correr. Fuertes brazos me sostienen, una bofetada en mi rostro. «Contrólate, esta es nuestra oportunidad». Estoy en un autobús, un tren, un avión. Hacia mi futuro, lejos del infierno. Lejos de ella. A mi alrededor, hay exclamaciones de alegría, oraciones de agradecimiento, un suave y agradecido llanto. Somos tan afortunados, tan afortunados, los más afortunados. Papeles, nombres, pasaportes, y escuelas y trabajos._

Bella.

 _Estoy solo de nuevo. Pensé que no podría perder nada más, a nadie más, y lo he perdido todo, otra vez. Mi pecho duele, mi estómago duele, mi alma duele. Despierto de un sueño plagado de pesadillas, sudando y jadeando. Veo su rostro en cada mujer que pasa, y cada vez no es ella, y mi corazón se endurece un poco más Soy algo, soy alguien. Estoy vacío._

Bella.

 _Escojo la vida. Me escojo. Tengo que vivir, tengo que vivir, para salvarme a mí mismo. Te prometí que te encontraría, pero no es la única promesa que hice. También prometí que lucharía, prometí que sería un hombre. Prometí amar mi nuevo país, ser valiente y libre. Prometí que tocaría el piano. Prometí que le pagaría a mi hermano. He cumplido todas esas promesas._

Bella.

 _Prometí que te encontraría, y te fallé._

 _Y ahora tú me has encontrado. De nuevo._

* * *

Camino por horas, mi humor se va haciendo más oscuro y tormentoso, a la par del clima. Llego a casa después de que la noche ha caído, y todo se ve más pesimista, más depresivo. Me hago un sándwich para cenar y me siento en el sofá con una cerveza, viendo tontas comedias y dramas de hospital. Trato de trabajar en una nueva pieza, pero solo me las arreglo para tocar notas discordantes y melodías sin vida.

Me voy a la cama, pero el sueño no llega a mí. Doy vueltas por horas, tratando de mantener mis pensamientos en orden con enojo. El pequeño papel en el bolsillo de mi abrigo se siente como una gigantesca, ruidosa y estorbosa bomba llamándome. Resisto la urgencia de tocarla hasta destrozarla, y lucho con todo mi autocontrol para reprimir todo pensamiento de lo que ese papel representa.

Entiendo por qué Emmett quería ocultármelo y, de una manera, desearía que lo hubiera hecho. Esa parte de mi vida ha terminado, una puerta cerrada que nunca quiero reabrir. Hicimos un pacto silencioso, mi hermano y yo, nunca revivir, nunca indagar, nunca sentir arrepentimiento. Él sabe, como yo lo sé, que si esa presa se abre, humedecerá nuestras vidas, y correremos el riesgo de ser destruidos por los restos de nuestro pasado. Hemos perdido demasiado, y esas dolorosas y punzantes partes de nuestras almas están mejor siendo amputadas y cauterizadas. Olvidadas.

Vivimos en el presente, vivimos por el futuro.

Hubo un tiempo en el que lo hubiera dado todo por encontrar a Bella. Ella era la luz en la oscuridad, la belleza en un mundo lleno de fealdad, un puente entre mi pasado y mi futuro. Me aferré a Bella, y a su recuerdo, como un hombre que se ahoga se aferraría a un salvavidas. Pero cuando el tiempo pasó, y nuestro tiempo juntos se convirtió en algo distante, casi como un sueño, ella se convirtió en una obsesión, una idea fija, un distorsionado fragmento de mi imaginación.

Solía tener pesadillas, crueles y horribles, en donde la encontraba en la lluvia, en la niebla, en la nieve, me estiraba por ella, solo para que se disolviera cuando la tocaba; o que se volviera un monstruo o algo más. Cada vez que despertaba, era como perderla de nuevo. Cada vez que me daba cuenta de que no era verdad, me dolía el hecho de que su imagen se estaba volviendo más difusa, más distorsionada, arruinada por estos enfermos giros de mi inconsciente.

Al paso de los años, las pesadillas se acabaron, y todos los pensamientos sobre Bella quedaron encerrados en un oscuro rincón de mi mente.

No estoy mintiendo cuando digo que no había pensado en ella en años.

Y ahora… esto.

No quiero verla. No quiero volver a sentir el deseo y el anhelo. No quiero volver a sentirme perdido y desesperado.

No quiero arriesgarme a descubrir que ella se ha puesto gorda, o fea, o que está casada y con hijos. O que en realidad nunca fue bonita, nunca fue dulce, nunca fue lista, sino que siempre fue una rara chica promedio. Quizás ella piensa que aún soy un perdedor, y que soy un buen blanco, y es por eso que quiere contactarme.

Bueno, no soy un perdedor, y no quiero averiguar si ella lo es.

¿Por qué la buscaría, solamente para sufrir de nuevo?

* * *

Los días pasan, luego semanas. La pequeña tarjeta aún está ahí, quemando un agujero en mi bolsillo, reuniendo polvo en mi buró. Me digo que la tiraré, pero no puedo en verdad hacerlo. Me está comiendo vivo, y me odio por eso. A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos por ignorarlo, el pensamiento de Bella —la Dr. Isabella Swan, de acuerdo a la tarjeta— viviendo tan cerca de mí, a mi alcance, entra a mi consciencia con regularidad.

 _Solo una mirada._

No me interesa.

 _Una mirada no lastimará a nadie._

Tú debes saber acerca del dolor.

 _No tengo que hablar con ella._

Sé un hombre.

 _A la mierda con eso._

Y luego no puedo luchar más contra esto. Es una tarde. Un miércoles. Mis clases han terminado y el alumno al que le doy tutorías ha cancelado al último minuto. Me meto al auto, con la intención de ir a casa, pero sin darme cuenta comienzo a manejar en la dirección opuesta, hacia la universidad. Me he memorizado la dirección en su tarjeta, y no me toma mucho tiempo encontrar el edificio de Ciencias Políticas. Apago el motor y espero en el auto.

No sé qué espero. ¿La veré? Eso suena absurdo. ¿Me verá? Probablemente no. ¿La reconoceré? Esto es de locos. Un recuerdo de la espera, del miedo de que ella no se presente, el miedo de que haya cambiado de idea… todo me llega y estoy tentando con la idea de irme y olvidarme de todo.

La gente sale del edifico y mi corazón se acelera y se detiene cada vez que veo a una chica salir. Pero no es ella. Nunca es ella. Siento como si hubiera vivido este momento un millón de veces, y cada vez pienso que no puedo soportarlo más.

Y luego la veo. No hay duda de que es ella, nunca podría haber duda.

Sale del edificio sola, sus ojos en el suelo, distraída, sin ver a nada o nadie a su alrededor. Se despide de alguien con la mano y camina con rápidos y pequeños pasos. Desde la distancia, realmente no puedo ver sus facciones, pero me sorprende lo pequeña y joven que se ve. Tengo que recordarme que debe tener veintiséis, veintisiete años ahora… es ligeramente menor que yo, y aun así se ve como una adolescente, como una estudiante de primer año a lo mucho, jeans deslavados, botas, chaqueta estilo militar y una bolsa estilo mensajero en su hombro. Mientras camina a través del estacionamiento se lleva una mano a la boca y se comienza a morder un dedo, distraídamente, su postura se endereza, y puedo ver un rápido vistazo a su rostro gracias a la luz de un poste cercano. Eso es suficiente para hacer que casi me doble del dolor.

Ella es exactamente como la recuerdo. No soñé esos ojos, esos labios, esa pequeña nariz. No soñé su palidez o sus pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas. Es como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si nada hubiera cambiado en estos diez años. La presa se abre, recuerdos salen con violencia y enojo, palabras y sueños y destructivas pesadillas luchan por dominarme y destruirme.

Enciendo el auto y me alejo sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Me mantengo alejado.

Voy al trabajo y toco y planeo y follo y disfruto la vida. Fracaso.

Pienso demasiado en ella.

Estoy enojado por lo fácil que me distraigo.

Estoy enojado.

Quiero que se vaya. Quiero mi fácil y buena vida de vuelta. No quiero nada del pasado, nada de mi pasado.

No quiero ser así de vulnerable, de necesitado.

No quiero que ella sea real.

Quiero verla de nuevo. La deseo.

* * *

La espero en la noche, en el estacionamiento; la espío, incluso la seguí a su casa una vez. Quiero saber todo de ella, todo lo que puedo construir de su ropa, su cabello, la manera en que camina y el auto que conduce.

Descubro que deja la oficina tarde, casi todas las noches, a veces también en sábado o domingo. Noto que casi siempre está sola; que está cansada, triste y agotada a pesar de su aspecto de adolescente. Aprendo que no tiene idea, o quizás no le importa, acerca de la moda y cosas como elaborados peinados y maquillaje. Casi no sonríe y me pregunto por qué.

También descubro que mi corazón se rompe por ella, sobre ella. Me enoja que esta chica, esta chica que he buscado en las multitudes un millón de veces, esta chica que es menos hermosa, menos imponente, menos atrayente que cualquier otra mujer con la que haya estado, tenga tanto poder sobre mí.

Miles de veces me prometo que me alejaré, que no volveré, que la dejaré sola.

Miles de veces me recuerdo lo lejos que he llegado, no la necesito, no necesito una pequeña chica con mirada triste de mi triste pasado. Quiero ser fuerte, no débil y necesitado.

La he visto, lo sé. Ella es real, ella existe.

La he superado una vez y puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Sin ataduras, sin bagaje. Ya tengo suficiente de eso para toda la vida.

Pero están todas las cosas que no sé. Las cosas que ya no puedo recordar, sin importar cuánto lo intente. Su esencia. Su voz. Cómo se siente cuando estoy dentro de ella. Sus delgados dedos en mi espalda. Esas suaves y seguras manos en mi cabello, calentándome, dándome esperanza. Sus labios, alternativamente tiernos y demandantes.

Su coraje, su claridad. Cómo me aceptó y me buscó y me rescató una y otra vez, cuando no tenía nada, cuando no era nada.

Y estoy desesperado por recordar, desesperado por vivirlo de nuevo. Desesperado por tocar lo que he visto.

* * *

Salgo del auto. Ella aún no ha salido, y es más tarde de lo usual. Voy de un lado a otro, camino, pienso un millón de veces en irme. Deseo, más que nada, un cigarrillo. Finalmente, me recargo contra la barda, y es ahí cuando la veo.

Ella está tan absorta, tan distraída que no me ve hasta que está frente a mí. Alza la cabeza, me ve. Deja caer algo, su mano va a su boca, sus ojos se ensanchan.

Su voz: un estrangulado y profundo susurro. Mi nombre en sus labios: una plegaria, un grito, una canción.

—Edward.

* * *

 **¡Buen viernes!**

 **Este capítulo es de mis favoritos porque nos da un vistazo a los pensamientos y emociones de Edward. Y nos quedamos justo en el mismo punto, se reencontraron... ¿y ahora? ¿qué creen que pase? dejen su opinión en su review ;)**

 **De verdad muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus rr´s, no saben lo importantes que son y todos son muy bien apreciados, gracias a: Lunita Black27, cary, Yani, LicetSalvatore, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, bbluelilas, patymdn, Roxy Sanchez, Chayley Costa, freedom2604, Pili, rosy canul, Merce, Alexa Hp, Yoliki, soledadcullen, carolaaproboste . v, Sully YM, y los Guest.**

 **Gracias de nuevo y para el siguiente capítulo ya avanzaremos y descubriremos qué es lo que pasa con estos muchachos ahora que Bella encontró de nuevo a Edward, no se desesperen ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	4. Capítulo 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Domysticated.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Es él. De verdad es él. Mi cuerpo lo sabe antes de que mi mente pueda registrarlo, y vuelvo a ser consciente de la realidad por el temblor de mis manos y las olas de náusea que golpean mi estómago. Mi respiración se detiene, luego se vuelve muy rápida, muy vacía.

—Edward. —Mi voz suena en un inusual y estrangulado tono.

Él no responde. Sus ojos me miran, y él está tan quieto, tan quieto; había olvidado lo quieto que podía quedarse. Él no se mueve, no parpadea.

El tiempo se detiene, y en este momento gigante veo su apariencia, los mismos ojos, las mismas facciones angulares; el cabello más corto y un acompañamiento enojado para su mandíbula que no recuerdo. También es más grande, más imponente, sus hombros más erectos, su rostro más lleno. Es el chico de mis sueños, de mis recuerdos; solo que ahora es un hombre. Es un hombre con ropas de moda y un abrigo gris de lana, el tipo de hombre que me intimidaría si lo conociera en una conferencia, el tipo de hombre al que nunca sería capaz de hablarle.

Un hombre que ahora está mirándome, sin moverse, y una ola de pánico me inunda. Mi voz —¿mi voz?— me saca de mi estupor.

—Viniste.

Su rostro se suaviza, su intensa mirada se relaja y el comienzo de una sonrisa tentativa mueve sus labios.

—Hola.

Apenas y escucho su voz, y estoy desesperada por más palabras, más cercanía, desesperada por él.

Ninguno de los dos hace un movimiento para tratar de reducir la distancia entre nosotros y un miedo inmenso me inunda al pensar que nunca seremos capaces de cerrar esta brecha y romper este punto muerto. El silencio aún nos envuelve y me sofoca.

Finalmente, se inclina frente a mí y recoge las llaves de mi auto. Me las tiende, aún sin hablar, y me estiro por ellas, notando que mis manos aún tiemblan.

—Gracias.

Ahora estamos frente a frente, y él es alto, mucho más alto y grande que yo, y esto está mal, esto no puede ser, esto aún es un sueño y quiero seguir soñando, porque sé que cuando despierte tendré un completo ataque de pánico.

Aún sin moverse, finalmente habla.

—Mi hermano me dio tu tarjeta.

Su voz es diferente de lo que recuerdo, y un acento casi perfecto de Chicago borra las señales de lo extranjero. Su tono también es más profundo, la voz de alguien que habla poco y con propósito. La voz de un hombre.

Trago saliva y asiento, alentándolo a seguir.

—Al principio no quería dármela.

Asiento de nuevo. _Sí, lo supuse._

—No creí que de verdad fueras tú.

Hay algo en su voz, algo que no puedo ubicar, me suena como enojo, como si estuviera reprimiendo un sentimiento oscuro y explosivo. Me pone nerviosa e insegura de cómo reaccionar. Así no es como me imaginaba que nuestro reencuentro sería.

Intento una sonrisa calmada. Este hombre me asusta. No lo conozco, no es quien yo pensaba que era, no es lo que esperaba.

—No quería que fueras tú.

Sus palabras son cortantes, disonantes, y ahora en cualquier segundo comenzaría a llorar y él se daría la vuelta y se iría, y los restos de lo que alguna vez tuvimos serían destruidos para siempre.

Mostrando un coraje que ni siquiera sabía que poseía, alzo el brazo derecho y lentamente, dudosamente, pongo la mano al nivel de su pecho. Lentamente, muy lento, él se mueve para tomar mi mano y llevarla a su cuerpo, presionándola contra las solapas de su suave y cara chaqueta. Una abrasadora calidez me inunda, y mi mano está atrapada, y siento la presión de un millón de pequeños piquetes en la piel.

Miro nuestras manos unidas, luego su rostro. Cierra brevemente los ojos y toma un profundo respiro. No hay nada que pueda decir ahora que no me haría colapsar, que no lo haría correr. Me quedaré así, tocándolo, tratando de convertir esto en algo real, por tanto tiempo como él quiera, como me lo permita.

Después de unos largos y cargados minutos, suelta mi mano. Sea cual sea la emoción que haya sentido, se ha ido, y en su lugar está una expresión agradable e indiferente que hace que mi corazón se hunda. Aún estoy a merced de una furiosa tormenta emocional, aún soy incapaz de saber quién soy o qué está pasando, y él se ve tan compuesto, tan en control.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Bella. Es chistoso cómo puede ser la vida, ¿no?, ¿quién hubiera pensado que nos encontraríamos de nuevo?

Su tono invita a la conversación y es fácil. Somos dos viejos amigos que se encontraron de nuevo después de un largo tiempo, amigos casuales que simplemente perdieron el contacto. El dolor en mi pecho es abrumador.

Asiento de nuevo y busco palabras que no vienen a mí.

—Te ves bien.

Por alguna razón, su tono me hace sentir segura de que no lo dice en serio.

Me fuerzo a hablar.

—Tú también… te ves muy bien.

Se encoge de hombros y comienza a caminar. Después de un momento de duda, lo sigo. Al principio, tiene las manos en los bolsillos, pero no parece capaz de mantenerlas ahí por mucho tiempo y se mueve con nerviosismo, pasándoselas por el cabello, rascándose la frente, quitándose pelusas invisibles en la chaqueta. Me toma un minuto darme cuenta por qué es tan extraño.

—¿Dejaste de fumar? —Mis palabras salen mientras la realización me llega.

Él parece sorprendido, desprevenido. Se ríe, y por un momento pareciera que de verdad lo siente.

—Sí, lo dejé hace cinco años. No puedo creer que recuerdes eso de mí.

Sonrío. Me pregunto si de cerca también huele diferente.

Caminamos con calma por uno de los caminos llenos de árboles del campus, en silencio por unos minutos. Difícilmente hay alguien a estas horas, y parece que está a punto de comenzar a llover.

Él es el siguiente en hablar.

—¿Siempre has estado aquí? ¿Todo este tiempo?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—No, menos de un año, en realidad. Vine para hacer mi post doctorado.

—Eres de… Wyoming, ¿verdad? —Pausa antes de nombrar el estado y, por un momento, tengo la sensación de que no es lo que en realidad quiere decir. ¿Realmente se ha olvidado de dónde vengo?

—Washington… ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

—Un rato.

No me está dando nada, nada en absoluto. Tengo tantas preguntas pero estoy muy intimidada como para preguntar algo. Supongo que eso es algo que no ha cambiado.

Caminamos en silencio por un rato más, y casi estamos de vuelta en el estacionamiento. Justo antes de llegar a nuestros autos, Edward se detiene y se gira hacia mí.

—Así que… escucha. Toco en este club, Mike´s, ¿lo conoces? El club de jazz en el centro, los viernes y sábados por las noches. Puedes venir un día, si quieres.

No lo plantea como una invitación, pero tomo esta endeble invitación y hablo con demasiada rapidez, como un perrito emocionado.

—De acuerdo.

Patea la tierra y mira hacia otro lado, mirándome de reojo, su expresión es inescrutable.

—Genial. Hay una buena programación este viernes. Dejaré tu nombre en la puerta y otro, ya sabes, si quieres llevar a… una cita.

Hay solamente una ligera duda en su voz y me golpea como una bofetada en el rostro. ¿Una cita? ¿Quiere que lleve una cita? No entiendo por qué hasta que me doy cuenta de que probablemente es su manera de decir que no está disponible. Me doy cuenta que ni siquiera he notado si está usando un anillo de bodas y, por lo que yo sé, quizás esté en una relación, casado, con hijos… después de todo, han pasado diez años, ¿por qué no lo estaría…? La gente sigue adelante. La vida continúa.

Solo porque yo no lo haya hecho no significa que él no haya tenido una vida plena y feliz.

—Bien.

Él sonríe un poco y sus ojos se suavizan, una chispa de una nueva emoción los ilumina.

—Genial, te veré ahí. Cuídate, Bella.

Camina con rapidez, sin mirar atrás, hacia su auto —una cosa plateada y brillante— y se aleja, girando en la esquina con rapidez.

Lo veo desaparecer en la ligera lluvia y por fin dejo que mi respiración fluya con libertad.

* * *

Me quedo aturdida y perdida por mi encuentro con Edward. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que él quiere, lo que yo quiero. No fue de la manera en la que lo había imaginado tantas y tantas veces a través de los años.

Obtuve mi deseo, mi más profundo y oscuro deseo se hizo realidad. Lo he encontrado de nuevo, pero aun así me sigo sintiendo tan perdida como siempre lo he hecho.

El sueño y la realidad, la memoria y la ilusión se mezclan y coinciden y ya no estoy segura de qué pasó y qué fue lo que deseé que pasara; ya no estoy segura de quién soy.

* * *

Por los siguientes tres días estoy tentada una y otra vez a olvidarme de todo y no ir al club el viernes. Revivo nuestro encuentro en mi cabeza un millón de veces, cada vez encuentro nuevos detalles que me convencen de que no debería ir.

Él realmente no me quiere allí.

Lo dijo él mismo, deseó que no fuera yo.

No es el mismo chico, es un extraño. Un hombre que no conozco, y que no quiere conocerme.

Él no está interesado en mí.

No tengo nada que ponerme.

Me veré como una tonta.

No sé nada de jazz o clubes de jazz.

Lo que sí sé, sin embargo, es del miedo, y estoy asustada, del ridículo, del rechazo; pero también de la soledad, de que este sea el final. ¿A dónde voy después de esto? ¿Dónde voy si el episodio central de mi vida se revela como nada más que un fragmento de mi imaginación?

Al final, es este mismo miedo el que me anima. No puedo dejar que esto se vaya sin intentarlo una última vez. Quizás esté asustada de Edward, pero estoy mucho más asustada de perderlo en verdad.

* * *

Mi mente está decidida, pero eso no significa que será fácil. El pensamiento de entrar a un club de jazz yo sola —porque claro que iré sola, ¿a quién podría llevar?— me llena de terror. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que se supone que usaré, pero estoy segura de que ninguna de mis ropas se vería bien.

La noche del jueves me encuentra paseando por el centro comercial. Gasto casi cien dólares en cremas y lociones que, se supone, suavizarán y quitarán el frizz y rejuvenecerán y purificarán. No tengo idea de lo que necesito o de lo que es bueno, así que compro todo y me aferro a la esperanza de que todo me dará el coraje y la fuerza y la sofisticación que no tengo.

Desearía tener a alguien a quien pedirle un consejo sobre qué usar, cómo comportarme… pero mis pocos amigos están en casa y no tienen mayor idea que yo, y no soy cercana a nadie de aquí. Considero brevemente el llamar a mi madre, quien no dudaría en ayudarme, pero realmente no quiero explicarle el porqué de repente estoy interesada en la ropa, acondicionadores y maquillaje; sin mencionar la muy real posibilidad de que su consejo me lleve a verme como una hippie.

Entro a una tienda departamental y camino sin rumbo por los estantes y estantes de hermosa y ostentosa ropa, tocando las telas brillantes, admirando los intrincados patrones, maravillándome ante los colores brillantes que nunca usaría. La decisión es inmensa y paralizante y estoy a punto de rendirme en todo —en la ropa, en todo— cuando una asistente de la tienda se acerca a mí. Es de mediana edad, muy hermosa y llena de una elegancia innata a pesar del pantalón negro estándar que constituye su uniforme. Su placa de identificación dice _Carmen_ y quiero correr y esconderme.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —dice en una cálida y profunda voz que es cortés y firme al mismo tiempo. Algo acerca de su calma y compostura me mantiene fija en mi puesto.

—Sí… quizás… necesito ropa para una… — _¿Una qué?, ¿una función?, ¿una cita?_ —… una tarde fuera. Algo elegante pero que no sea muy llamativo…

Carmen me mira y asiente ligeramente. No hay una falsa amabilidad en su rostro, pero tampoco es hostil; luce como si simplemente estuviera considerando opciones.

—¿Usaría una falda? —pregunta de manera neutral, el mismo tono que había usado antes.

Sacudo la cabeza con rapidez y ella sonríe un poco.

Camina por los aparadores y saca unos artículos de las repisas y ganchos, luego me guía hacia los probadores. Me pongo lo que parecen simples y ordinarias ropas, un par de finos pantalones negros y un, ligeramente transparente, top índigo con mangas tres cuartos, y salgo del probador. Carmen me está esperando con las manos cruzadas y sonríe de nuevo mientras, gentilmente, toma mis hombros y me gira para que pueda verme en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Tengo que admitirlo, me veo bien. Muy bien. La ropa que parecía tan simple y olvidable en los ganchos me hace lucir sofisticada y elegante, pero aún como yo misma. Carmen se estira hacia mi cabeza y me libera el cabello del desordenado moño. Lo acomoda por mis hombros con un gentil y maternal gesto y alza una ceja a manera de pregunta.

Asiento y sonrío con más ganas.

—Esto se ve… hermoso. Gracias.

Carmen se aleja de mí y reconoce mis palabras con un asentimiento satisfecho.

—Diviértete, linda —me dice cuando me entrega mis compras; creo que realmente lo dice en serio, que sabe más de lo que dice y me pregunto qué pensará si la abrazo ahora.

* * *

El viernes es una pérdida total; me despierto tarde después de una noche sin descanso, llego tarde a mis clases y olvido un tutorial; una vez que estoy en mi oficina no hago absolutamente nada y, finalmente, me rindo alrededor de las cuatro.

He hecho mi búsqueda de Mike´s, pregunté a mis colegas más a la moda e incluso llamé al lugar para confirmar a qué hora abrían. Después de considerarlo por mucho tiempo, concluyo que la mejor hora para llegar sería alrededor de las diez, no tan temprano para que el lugar esté vacío, pero no tan tarde como para perderme lo principal de la noche, quien, aparentemente, es Edward Masen.

 _Masen_. Trato de decir este extraño apellido en voz alta y me pregunto cuál es la historia detrás de él, si es su apellido real, una derivación de él, o algo completamente nuevo, una especie de nombre artístico.

Una cosa más acerca de él que no sé.

Mientras me entretengo con las extrañas tareas de depilar, exfoliar, desodorizar, humectar, suavizar y abrillantar, deseo —por primera vez— tener a alguien para hablar conmigo, alguien en quien apoyarme. Un amigo, un hermano… alguien. Incluso quizás una _cita_. Mi aislamiento nunca me molestó antes —es quien soy, y lo acepté hace mucho tiempo— pero incluso con mi falta de experiencia, entiendo que no es normal que una mujer vaya a un club por sí sola. Por un segundo considero que debería dejarle saber a alguien a dónde voy, pero el pensamiento de llamar a mi papá para decirle que saldré esta noche con la esperanza de hablar con un chico que conocí en la calle hace diez años —oh y con el qué perdí mi virginidad— es tan surreal que me hace reír en voz alta.

Estoy lista a las ocho y no tengo nada más que hacer que sentarme y esperar. Veo televisión y trato de comer algo pero fallo miserablemente. Las olas de pánico tratan de sobrepasarme, pero estoy determinada a mantenerlas al margen.

Finalmente, incapaz de esperar más, tomo mi bolso y salgo.

* * *

El club está oscuro y con humo. Doy mi nombre en la puerta y me guían hacia una mesa justo al lado del pequeño escenario, alguien ya está tocando, un animado arreglo que es fuerte e insistente. Estoy tan cerca de los músicos que casi puedo tocarlos.

Mi mesa es pequeña, pero claramente es para dos personas, y siento todos los ojos del local en mí. Una mesera —muy hermosa, muy glamurosa— se materializa y pregunta por mi orden; entro en pánico, diciendo la primera bebida que viene a mi mente, un martini. No puedo recordar si he probado uno antes, qué contiene, incluso si me gusta, solo suena apropiado, y me lo tomo a pesar del sabor amargo y el alcohol. Y cuando termino, pido otro, y dejo que el estupor se vaya a mis extremidades y arrulle mi cabeza en un falso estado de seguridad. Trato de empujar la decepción al no ver a Edward por ningún lado, al no ser recibida por él; me vacío a mí misma de toda decepción.

Mientras el alcohol se extiende y el humo me aturde, ya no importa más si estoy sola y si es incómodo, que no haya señales de Edward, que todas las mujeres a mi alrededor sean hermosas y de mundo, que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo y que esté caliente y sonrojada. Todo se siente como un sueño, como que estoy flotando, viéndome a mí misma, y estoy asombrada por esta segura y valiente mujer que veo, enfocada en su búsqueda de respuestas.

De repente, el escenario se queda en silencio, los músicos se llevan sus instrumentos, hasta que solo queda un piano. Hay un frenético y emocionado susurro en el lugar, y una palpable sensación de emoción y anticipación se esparce por todo el lugar, haciendo que la atmosfera se vuelva más intensa. Me toma un minuto darme cuenta de lo que está pasando y luego un repentino silencio se instala y todos se giran, y lo veo: es Edward, caminando hacia el escenario, con la cabeza baja, las manos en los bolsillos, los ojos en el piano. Está usando unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra, desabrochada en el cuello y con las mangas arremangadas; su cabello es salvaje y su expresión es firme y sombría.

Solo le toma unos minutos para llegar a su instrumento. Se sienta en el banquillo, se gira hacia la habitación y la ve con rapidez, asintiendo en una pequeña señal de reconocimiento a la audiencia. Unos tentativos aplausos responden, pero rápidamente se extinguen. Hay mucha tensión, mucha expectativa. Todos los ojos están en él.

Y sus ojos… sus ojos me miran por unos segundos antes de que se dirijan al teclado. Desde donde estoy sentada, tengo una visión directa a su rostro y me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando con anticipación y nervios.

Nunca he visto o escuchado a Edward tocar, aunque he soñado con este momento por mucho tiempo. Es tan hermoso, tan imponente, tan controlado, y toda la habitación está esperando por algún movimiento de él, un inquietante silencio ha descendido en la audiencia mientras todos esperamos que él comience a tocar.

Se queda quieto con los ojos cerrados por un largo momento y luego, finalmente, de la nada, comienza a tocar. No sé qué estaba esperando, pero sus notas son enojadas, disonantes, feroces y, aun así, intensamente familiares. Me toma un momento para reconocerla: está tocando un _cover_ de Nirvana y suena violento y desgarrador al mismo tiempo, de una manera en la que nunca lo hubiera esperado. El ritmo se eleva en lugares inesperados y luego se vuelve más lento hasta arrastrase en otros y la audiencia está fascinada y emocionada y él se ve salvaje y perdido y estoy temblando.

Cuando su primera actuación termina, todos aplauden y vitorean y él casi no lo reconoce, lanzándose de inmediato a la siguiente canción, y así sigue y sigue, tocando espectacularmente, emocionando a la audiencia en un frenesí, luego mandándola hacia un estupor emocional. La audiencia vibra y palpita con su música.

Nunca me mira, pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo, no puedo dejar de mirar su perfecta forma, los tendones en sus brazos, los dedos bailando y acariciando y asaltando, los ceños fruncidos, las sonrisas privadas. El sudor corre por su frente y cae a las teclas y sigue y sigue, apurándose y acelerándose. El tiempo se detiene y se extiende y estoy temblando, vibrando con emoción, mi mente, cuerpo y alma arde con anhelo y deseo, paralizada en mi silla por la intensidad de mi deseo de estirarme y tocarlo, la música devorándome y consumiéndome y extasiándome.

Finalmente se detiene, mira a la audiencia, asiente y señala a alguien en el bar —una hermosa mesera, no la misma que vi antes— una deslumbrante pelirroja en un ajustado vestido camina hacia él con un vaso en la mano y lo coloca en su piano. Antes de retirarse, pasa una mano por su cabello y por su cuello, luego se inclina para besarlo; su cuerpo se tensa en respuesta, y mueve su cabeza en un tenso movimiento que causa que ella bese un espacio incómodo entre su oreja y su boca.

El verla tocarlo tan íntimamente manda un profundo dolor en mí, empezando en mi estómago y terminando en mi ingle. Como si respondiera, sus ojos van hacia donde estoy sentada, viendo si aún estoy aquí. Me miran solo por un segundo y algo ilegible pasa por ellos —indecisión, enojo, dolor— y no puedo adivinarlo y no tiene sentido. Pero, igual de rápido, desvía la mirada. Su mano se estira por la mujer, la inclina hacia él y la besa en la boca, fuerte y obvio. Estoy horrorizada y asombrada, y, a pesar de mi repentina visión nublada, puedo ver que sus ojos están abiertos y me miran con tanta furia que me estremezco.

La pelirroja se aleja y él continúa tocando.

Estoy flotando, miserable y devastada. Quiero correr y desaparecer pero estoy muy avergonzada como para moverme, demasiado aturdida como para organizar mis pensamientos y actuar en respuesta. Estoy dolida, él me ha herido y no sé por qué o qué placer obtiene de mi humillación. Me concentro en mi esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, en regular mi respiración, en prevenir que mis ojos se cierren y nunca se abran de nuevo, demasiado asustada como para mirarlo, demasiado asustada como para alguna vez mirarlo de nuevo.

Sé que debería irme ahora, quiero irme, y aun así me quedo pegada a la silla, incapaz de quitar los ojos de Edward.

Él sigue tocando, incluso más determinado que antes y, en la distancia, registro los sonidos de aplausos y de emoción. Bebe entre las actuaciones ahora, y pide que le rellenen los vasos, y sus manos toman su cabello cuando no está tocando y nunca, nunca mira hacia mí; su cuello está tenso, las venas resaltan por el esfuerzo de mirar hacia delante, el sudor corre por su cálida piel.

La tarde se extiende demasiado. Estoy segura de que nunca me he sentido tan sola y fría en toda mi vida. En algún lugar, de alguna manera aún me aferro a la irracional esperanza de que esto fuera un malentendido, todo un sueño, que realmente no pasó y que no tardará mucho hasta que él se levante, camine hacia mí, tome mi mano y me abrace, y será el chico que amé y perdí y encontré de nuevo.

Pero nada de eso pasa, y cuando finalmente termina de tocar, agradece a la audiencia —salvaje, entusiasta, devota— y camina hacia el bar sin mirar a nadie. Y aún no puedo dejar de mirarlo, siguiéndolo con los ojos, y me encuentro rodeada de personas que lo tocan, lo quieren, lo toman.

Él sonríe y bebe y habla y mantiene su cabeza tensa, tan tensa que los tendones en su cuello resaltan con el esfuerzo. Tomo mi bolso y finalmente me pongo de pie, haciendo mi caminata de la vergüenza, pasando solo a centímetros de él. Finalmente, _finalmente_ , como en cámara lenta, su cabeza se gira hacia mí y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Su rostro se contrae, sus labios hacen una mueca y noto un ligero movimiento en su brazo; pero luego alguien lo agarra con emoción y el momento pasa. Sus ojos me dejan y él se ha ido.

Salgo del club, los sollozos me inundan, corro por la calle hasta que encuentro un taxi y me dirijo a casa.

Una vez adentro, me quito mis bonitas ropas nuevas y las tiro a la basura, desando que ellas y toda la esperanza que representan sean destruidas y desechadas. Llorando, me meto a la ducha, tallando furiosamente, para que todo el maquillaje y productos y olores desagradables de la tarde se vayan por el drenaje, mezclados con mis humillantes y enojadas lágrimas. Me deslizo hacia el fondo de la tina y me quedo ahí, abrazando mis rodillas, el agua se vuelve más fría hasta que el llanto se va y el dolor en mi pecho se vuelve un ligero ruido.

No me molesto con la ropa mientras camino a la cama, el cabello aún goteando, temblando de frío y de cansancio, me meto debajo de las cobijas y ruego por el sueño, por el olvido, por la salvación.

Nada de eso viene. Mi cerebro se niega a calmarse y las imágenes pasan por mi mente: la visión de los labios de Edward en alguien más remplazan a la memoria de su cuerpo y el dolor de su desaparición. Pienso en lo patética que debí parecerle, los lastimosos intentos de vestirme para él e impresionarlo. El enojo me llega, indignación ante sus descuidadas e hirientes acciones. Me pregunto una y otra vez, cómo pudo ser tan cruel, cómo pudo haber ensuciado nuestro pasado. Llego a la conclusión de que todo fue un sueño, todo de eso, mis recuerdos, nada pasó, nada de su lado, nunca le importó, porque ¿cómo pudo haber hecho eso, de otra manera?

* * *

El timbre de la puerta me da un susto de muerte. Es tan fuerte e insistente. Son las tres de la mañana. Lo ignoro, segura de que es un error, pero me estiro por mi teléfono de todas maneras, lista para llamar al 911, por si acaso.

El corazón me late en el pecho y el timbre no se detiene. Suena y suena, sonando desesperado e insistente, y estoy segura de que finalmente tendré un infarto y moriré esta noche —aunque ese último pensamiento es casi bienvenido— y eso me hace pararme, ponerme una camiseta y unos shorts. Aún agarrando mi teléfono, me dirijo hacia el intercomunicador y lo tomo.

De repente todo está en silencio y tengo miedo de hablar.

—Sí —susurro en el teléfono.

—¡Bella!

Lo suelto, suelto el teléfono, me pongo de rodillas. No puede ser, no es cierto, y ¿cómo… por qué? ¿Cuánto dolor más puedo soportar?

—¡Bella! Por favor, ¡déjame entrar! Bella, lo siento, lo siento tanto… ¡por favor, por favor, déjame entrar! —Su voz suena desesperada y suplicante a través del pequeño teléfono y, una vez más, soy incapaz de moverme, incapaz de pensar. El teléfono está justo sobre mi cabeza y lo escucho de nuevo—. Por favor, por favor, Bella. Yo… yo lo siento, déjame entrar, déjame verte.

Me estiro hacia arriba y lo dejo entrar.

* * *

 **¡Feliz lunes! (no sé que tan feliz puede ser después de este capítulo, pero de todas maneras lo digo, lol).**

 **Bueno, por fin vimos qué pasó después de ese reencuentro pero yo no diría que las cosas salieron bien :( ¿qué creen que le diga Edward? ¿Creen que Bella debe perdonarlo?**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que dejan su review, son pocos, estamos casi en el final de la historia y apenas vamos a llegar a 100, pero bueno, saben que todos son muy bien apreciados, gracias a:**

 **Yani, Paola Lightwood, Gabriela Cullen, selene yasmin ar, cary, pera lt, somas, Hanna DL, LicetSalvatore, Marie Sellory, freedom2604, Anastacia T Crawford, Vanina Cantamutto, bbluelillas, tulgarita, Roxy Sanchez, rosy canul, Anna, Merce, Pili, Chayley Costa, Sully YM, soledadcullen, carolaaproboste v, Tata XOXO y los Guest.**

 **Resolviendo una duda general: la siguiente actualización es el miércoles y la última será el viernes.**

 **Gracias nuevamente, no olviden dejar su review (aunque sea con un gracias) y nos leemos pronto ;)**

 **xx**


	5. Capítulo 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Domysticated.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

La veo y mi estómago se contrae: es tan linda, su largo cabello cae libre por su espalda, las mejillas sonrojadas por la cálida habitación, los ojos brillantes y abiertos y sombreados con maquillaje oscuro. Es una mujer, es hermosa y vibrante y está _sola_.

Está aquí, por mí… tan vulnerable y expuesta, tan obviamente fuera de lugar, y la ola de preocupación y protección que me llena es tan confusa y aterradora.

Dejo de mirarla tan rápido como puedo y me doy cuenta, una vez más, de lo entrecortado de mis respiraciones. Antes de que el pánico me controle, dejo mis dedos en el teclado, deleitándome con la familiar suavidad de las teclas y su sólida, pero aun así blanda, textura.

Y luego toco, toco como si mi vida dependiera de eso, porque justo ahora... justo ahora lo hace; dejo que mis dedos me guíen hasta que tocan una familiar melodía y luego dejo que el instinto y los recuerdos me controlen.

Toco, mis ojos cerrados, y todo el tiempo sé que ella está aquí. Puedo sentirla mirarme, sé que está escuchando y estoy perdiendo noción de lo que es real y de lo que es imaginado, de lo que quiero y lo que siento. Todo lo que sé es que estoy a la deriva, que estoy asustado, y que odio el hecho de que mi control está tambaleando, mi agarre en mí mismo se debilita con cada nota, con cada minuto que pasa.

Sé que hay otras personas en esta habitación, una audiencia, y aun así, todo lo que importa es que estoy aquí, que ella está aquí y que esto es real y es el sentimiento más alegre y más aterrador al mismo tiempo.

Y sé… sé quiénes somos, quién es ella, y es una tormenta de emociones que, lentamente, toma cada parte de mi ser. Porque Bella es amor; Bella es esperanza; Bella es hermosura y luz. Pero Bella también es pérdida, dolor y sufrimiento; y Bella conoce mi oscuridad, la oscuridad que nunca puede dejarme del todo.

La Bella de mis recuerdos puede haber sido un sueño, pero la Bella que veo aquí, esta noche, esta Bella es real, está viva y respirando y, extrañamente, aturdidoramente hermosa. Esta Bella me jala y me acerca a ella incluso aunque me aleje con toda mi determinación, con toda mi fuerza.

Y mi determinación y mi fuerza… son todo lo que tengo, todo lo que me ha impulsado y me ha nutrido a través de los años. Estoy tan acostumbrado a esforzarme que ya no se siente incorrecto.

No siento a Victoria acercarse a mí, pero tomo el vaso que sostiene como si fuera un cáliz envenenado que quiero beber hasta la última gota. Whisky en las rocas, lo bueno que sabe que me gusta, y termino uno y se siente bien, tan bien, la quemazón me despierta y me enfría al mismo tiempo. Entonces, ella me toca y, al principio, me alejo, retrocediendo de su emocionado toque.

Y luego me giro y ahí está ella, sus ojos firmes, expectantes, y me están comiendo vivo, demandando poseerme, demandando que me rinda, que vuelva a ella, que vuelva… vuelva.

Y sería tan tentador, tan natural el responder al cebo de sus ojos, dejarme ir, y ponerme de pie e ir hacia ella y sumergirme en el sueño que me he rehusado a soñar por muchos años, aceptando que ella es mi destino, y que soy de ella, porque, ¿de qué otra forma podría ser? ¿Cómo todo esto podría tener sentido?

La veo entonces, clara y vívidamente como la primera vez, veo su coraje, su fuerza y cómo ha venido tras de mí, una y otra vez, cómo nunca ha dejado de creer, nunca ha dejado de soñar, cómo ha descendido a toda clase de infiernos solo para encontrarme y pelear por mí. Ha enfrentado callejones oscuros, sórdidos hoteles, y ahora este humeante y vibrante lugar. Esto es todo lo que siempre le he dado y, quizás, todo lo que podré darle.

Ella es tan hermosa, tan pura, tan limpia de toda la fealdad a la que la he expuesto, tan ignorante acerca de lo mucho que ya me ha dado y de lo listo que estoy para tomar mucho más de ella.

Y de repente se vuelve tan claro, con ella seré yo mismo, realmente yo mismo, y eso me destruirá, y yo la destruiré, y ella me dejará, y ella me lo pedirá, todos los pensamientos de supervivencia quedarán atrás. Y todo con lo que me quedaré es con algo que alguna vez fue puro y hermoso y precioso y ahora está manchado y rasgado y sin valor.

El pánico me ciega, la negación me recorre.

Tomo la mano de Victoria y la jalo duramente contra mí. Su cuerpo es dócil y familiar, y cuando beso sus expectantes labios, saben a putrefacción y derrota. Miro a Bella, y veo el dolor en sus ojos, su rostro se rompe, sus hombros se hunden como si todo el aire la hubiera dejado.

Yo he hecho eso. Yo he hecho _eso._

 _¿Ves eso, Isabella? Ese soy yo. Huye. Vete. Ve a vivir tu vida. Sé lista, sé linda, sé feliz. Olvídame._

 _Tengo malas noticias para ti, querida. La fealdad y la tristeza se adhieren a mí, y tú de entre todas las personas deberías saber eso; tú de todas las personas, tú sabes de dónde vengo, lo que era… tú, de todas las personas, deberías saber mejor. Y si no lo hacías, si no lo haces, mira, cosa hermosa: mira. Soy barato y soy cruel y soy un pedazo de mierda_.

Empujo a Victoria y continúo mi actuación, el show debe continuar. Bebo después de eso, vaso tras vaso de whisky puro, tratando de borrar el sabor de otra mujer de mis labios, tratando de borrar el hecho de que soy un mentiroso, tramposo e hiriente idiota.

Bebo y toco y no sé lo que hice, lo que estoy haciendo, lo que quiero.

Espero que se haya ido, espero que esté enojada y furiosa y aun así, me pesa pensar que se ha ido. Porque si se ha ido… si se ha ido, eso es todo.

No me atrevo a girarme para revisar pero me juro a mí mismo que si, por un milagro, ella aún está aquí, correré hacia ella y me disculparé y le rogaré para que me deje tocarla de nuevo, me deje abrazarla. Le rogaría que me deje abrazarla y me perdone. Le rogaría para empezar de nuevo.

Cuando mi actuación finalmente termina y hago una reverencia la veo ponerse de pie y recoger sus cosas, sus movimientos tensos y automáticos, su postura inhumanamente recta. Quiero ir hacia ella, lo deseo tanto, tomarla entre mis brazos y mostrarle que, de alguna manera, puedo arreglar todo. Pero alguien llega a mí primero, y otra jodida bebida está en mis manos, y me muevo para estirarme y tocarla pero mis sentidos son muy lentos y atontados por tanta bebida y las risas a mi alrededor, y algo, alguien tiene que hablarme justo ahora y me toman y me giran y cuando me giro de vuelta… ella se ha ido.

Toda la lucha me abandona en ese momento, como si mi mente resurgiera del estupor del alcohol, y la adrenalina se pierde y todo lo que me queda es frío y vergüenza, y una soledad tan intensa y aguda que casi me noquea. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué, por qué alejarla? ¿Qué sentido tiene? ¿Esto es realmente lo que soy? ¿Lo que represento?

Me hundo en una silla y me quedo ahí, desplomado y aturdido por mucho tiempo. El club se vacía y Victoria camina hacia mí y trata de pasar los dedos por mi cabello, pero alejo su mano, disgustado ante mí mismo.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —Su voz es baja y sensual, pero no deshonesta, sé que ella se preocupa genuinamente por mí, y eso me hace sentir aun peor por la manera en la que la he tratado, esta noche y todas las otras noches. Sacudo mi cabeza, rehusándome a hablar, mirando hacia otro lado.

Sus hombros se hunden un poco, su postura abandona su seductor estado. Se inclina y toma mi rostro en sus manos, forzándome a mirarla a los ojos.

—Tú, Edward Masen, eres un idiota autoindulgente y narcisista. Y eso está bien, muchos de tu tipo lo son y, para ser honesta, no me importaría ni una mierda si no fuera por el hecho de que estoy harta de tus cambios de humor y tu culpa y tu autorecriminación. Tan jodidamente aburrido. Así que, o aceptas tus tendencias de bastardo y las disfrutas, o te detienes por completo.

Me mira con intensidad y me suelta, girándose para salir del club, sus caderas se mueven ligeramente, apretadas en su brillante vestido.

Sus palabras me golpean como una patada en el estómago. No quiero ser ese idiota, ese frío, solitario y autosuficiente chico al que estoy aferrándome con tanta fuerza.

Sus palabras me dan la fuerza y la claridad que necesito para correr fuera del bar hacia la fría y húmeda noche; sé dónde vive, incluso aunque no debería, la he seguido ahí antes. Estoy tocando su timbre con una creciente desesperación y una aplastante y atemorizante esperanza. _Esta vez no me rendiré contigo, Bella, ¿me escuchas?, no me rendiré, he venido a encontrarte… déjame entrar, déjame hacer esto bien._

Toco y toco y toco hasta que su lejana voz hace eco en la calle vacía.

Ruego y pido y me disculpo, y ella me deja entrar.

* * *

Corro por las escaleras hasta que estoy de pie frente a su puerta. Temblando, me detengo ahí, inseguro de lo que encontraré, o de lo que diré, o de cómo puedo mejorar esto. Mi rostro está húmedo, por la lluvia, el sudor o las lágrimas, no lo sé y no me importa. Estoy frenético, hambriento, impaciente y aterrado.

Pongo mi mano en la puerta y cede fácilmente ante mi toque, ya estaba entreabierta.

Ella está de pie ahí, su cabello húmedo contra sus hombros, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su piel pálida y traslúcida en la penetrante iluminación. Su expresión es ilegible.

—Bella… Bella, lo siento, lo siento tanto, por favor, por favor, perdóname, daría todo por retractarme… lo siento —comienzo a hablar rápido y aprisa, pero la determinante furia en sus ojos me detiene en el camino.

Ella me deja entrar y cierra la puerta tras de mí. Camina hacia mí, tensa, en silencio, vibrando con enojo. Por un largo momento, ninguno de los dos habla; mi fuerte y agitada respiración es el único sonido en el silencioso apartamento.

Cuando su mano se estrella en mi mejilla, es fuerte e inesperado y tan correcto. Merezco esto, quiero más. Desearía que me golpeara otra vez. Recibo su enojo, su indignación, su furia.

Mi piel pica donde sus dedos se estrellaron y quiero grabar la marca ahí, quiero un tatuaje permanente, nunca quiero perder la sensación. Nunca olvidar lo que he hecho y nunca dejar de expiarme por eso.

—¿Por qué, Edward? —Su voz es rasposa y cansada después de tantas lágrimas—. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu novia? ¿Cómo pudiste haberme hecho ir a tu concierto, solo para humillarme de esa manera?

Sacudo la cabeza y me estiro por su mano. Ella da un paso atrás. Duele, y justo ahora pienso que quizás he perdido; que es demasiado tarde.

—Por favor, Bella. Déjame explicarte. Lo siento tanto.

Ella se recarga contra la pared y cierra los ojos. Me estiro por su mano otra vez y, ahora, ella me deja tomarla, y la aprieto con fuerza entre la mía, y acerco mi cuerpo al suyo, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir la calidez irradiar de ella y la resistencia que está tratando de poner contra mí.

Abre los ojos y me mira y, en esa mirada, en esa mirada está todo. Está el perdón y las expectativas y el enojo y el dolor y la confusión. En esa mirada está todo, incluidas las semillas de lo que más anhelo: deseo, lujuria, amor.

—Ella no es nadie, Bella. Nadie. Quería… no sé lo que quería. Asustarte, supongo. Ver si te quedarías. Hacer que te fueras… no lo sé. No lo sé. Ella no es nadie, y lo siento, siento haberte lastimado, siento haberte hecho eso.

Quiero sentirla, saborearla. Lo quiero tanto y, justo ahora, parece ser lo único que importa. Llevo su mano a mis labios y los presiono contra ella, sintiendo la rígida textura de sus temblorosos dedos, retándome a mí mismo para nunca dejarlos ir.

Bella pone su mano libre en mi hombro y me fuerza a mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué la distancia? ¿Por qué tratar de alejarme? ¿Por qué querías lastimarme así?

A regañadientes, alejo mis labios de sus dedos, aún tomando su mano.

—Estaba asustado. Aún lo estoy. Yo… la manera en que vivía cuando me conociste… quién era… estaba avergonzado de mí mismo, Bella… aún lo estoy. —Trata de interrumpirme, pero no la dejo—. Me has visto en mis momentos más bajos, y no quiero sentirme así de nuevo. Tú me salvaste, y no quiero ser salvado. Soy un cobarde, Bella.

Ella se desenreda de mí y se gira, caminando hacia su pequeña sala, hacia la ventana y presiona su cabeza contra el cristal. La sigo y me detengo justo detrás de ella. La luz de la calle genera un misterioso brillo en la habitación, bañándola de una suave luz rojiza que hace que todo parezca suave e irreal.

Se queda callada por un largo tiempo. Cuando habla, es sin girarse, sin mirarme.

—Nunca, nunca puedes herirme así. —Sus palabras me avergüenzan—. ¿Entiendes, Edward? Si alguna vez vuelves a humillarme así, me iré y no te dejaré acercarte a mí de nuevo.

Sé que lo dice en serio y asiento, incluso aunque no pueda verme. Y luego lo digo, en voz alta.

—Si me dejas entrar en tu vida, nunca te haré eso de nuevo, Bella. Lo prometo.

Me estiro hacia ella, poniendo las manos en sus hombros, esperando por su permiso para hacer más. Cuando no se mueve, tentativamente doy un paso para cerrar la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos y la abrazo desde atrás, gentilmente al principio, luego con más fuerza, y dejo que mi cabeza descanse encima de la suya. Cierro los ojos mientras la abrazo, inhalando con profundidad la desconocida fragancia de su cabello. Gradualmente, su cuerpo se relaja contra mí y deja sus manos descansando contra las mías; se siente tan bien, tan increíblemente y tan inmerecidamente bien.

—Lo prometo. Ahora por favor… por favor dime que me perdonarás. —Mi voz es apenas un suspiro, y la suya no se escucha para nada: solo asiente y se relaja más contra mí—. Por favor dilo. No lo merezco, lo sé, pero por favor, dilo de todas maneras.

—Estoy tan enojada… pero te perdono. Quiero hacerlo, quiero… olvidar esta noche. Olvidar todo. Olvidar todos esos años atrás… olvidarte.

La giro y la pongo contra mí, toda la resistencia se ha ido. Ella se recarga en mí con facilidad, casi mareada del cansancio, su cuerpo es ligero y pequeño contra el mío.

—No lo olvides, Bella… no. Nada de eso. Yo no he olvidado nada sobre ti… nada. Recuerdo todo, cada vez que me besaste, cada vez que te toqué. Cada momento robado que pasamos juntos todos esos años atrás. Cada vez que te extrañé, y soñé contigo. Cada vez que pensé que te había perdido y nunca te vería de nuevo. El día que te vi de nuevo, después de todos estos años… nunca olvidaré ese día.

Mis labios rozan su cabello y estoy tan cerca de llorar.

Ella habla en mi pecho, su voz vibra profundo en él.

—Y ahora… Edward, ¿qué quieres de mí ahora? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Con toda la ternura que puedo juntar, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerco al mío. Sus ojos están nadando en lágrimas y, en este momento, ella es aún más hermosa de lo que creí posible.

—Te quiero a ti. Te quiero a _ti_ , Bella. Solo a ti, todo este tiempo. Solo tú, ahora. Nadie más. Ahora lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido, creo, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para admitirlo.

El apartamento está en silencio y casi completamente oscuro, y siento que toda mi vida, todo mi futuro depende de este momento. Estoy parado al borde del precipicio: este momento lo decide todo. Ella podría decirme que me fuera y tendría que aceptarlo y yo sería el único culpable. Ella podría cerrar la puerta tras de mí, y ponerle seguro, y tendría que vivir con esta pérdida por siempre.

Sus manos, lentamente, se deslizan bajo mi abrigo, seguras, a salvo, con un propósito. Trazan mi pecho, luego viajan a mi rostro. Pasa sus dedos por mis labios, luego por mis ojos. Los abro y ella está a centímetros de mí, mirándome con intensidad, sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Su beso, cuando llega, es como nada de lo que he experimentado, y como todo lo que siempre he recordado. Es suave, al principio, casto, explorador. La dejo guiarme, mostrarme lo que quiere, cómo lo quiere, qué tanto, qué tan fuerte, qué tan lejos.

Mi corazón late tan rápido y estoy temblando, ahogándome en la intensidad del momento.

Mantengo mis ojos abiertos, y ella hace lo mismo. Nos besamos con nuestra boca, con nuestros ojos, con nuestras manos. Cuando se separa, solo es para sonreírme, una sonrisa que rompe mi corazón y lo vuelve completo de nuevo.

—¿Acaso no sabes que siempre me has tenido, Edward? ¿Cómo puedes dudar eso? ¿Cómo puedes tratar de negar eso? —Sus dedos juegan con los botones de mi camisa, y ella es mía, toda mía, y la atraigo más hacia mí, y sé que nunca la dejaré ir.

* * *

Nos sentamos en el sofá y la abrazo por un largo rato. Su cuerpo se amolda fácilmente al mío y el tiempo parece encogerse y retraerse. Me transporto en el tiempo a otro lugar, otro país; nuestros cuerpos son la única constante en toda la convulsión que ha sido mi vida, nuestras vidas, a través de los años.

Acaricio su cabello, y reverentemente, lentamente, dejo que mis dedos se familiaricen de nuevo con su suave piel, la curva de su cuello, la forma de su rostro.

Justo como todos esos años atrás, estoy sorprendido de que ella esté aquí, de que no esté corriendo, de que no esté asustada de mí.

Justo como todos esos años atrás, sé que casi no merezco estar aquí, con ella, y justo como todos esos años atrás, quiero más, más, más y espero que contra toda razón, ella también lo quiera.

Nos besamos y besamos, nuestras bocas y lenguas se reconocen con la otra.

Nuestras manos se mueven, tentativas al principio, luego más atrevidas y nuestras ropas gradualmente desaparecen, y luego solo soy yo y solo es ella, y está en mis brazos, en mi regazo y somos adolescentes de nuevo, y nada más importa, nada más nunca ha importado, nada más importará de nuevo.

Las cosas pasan más rápido de lo que racionalmente deberían, y aun así, todo se siente demasiado lento, como un sueño o una fantasía que no me he permitido explorar.

Desvestir a Bella, desvestirme con Bella en su escasa sala… debería sentirse raro y debería sentirse mal y aun así es lo más natural del mundo. Un gemido se escapa de mi boca al remover su camiseta y encontrarla desnuda debajo de ella, la visión de su piel, de sus pechos, de su ombligo, me vuelve loco de deseo.

La levanto, ralentizando mis besos pero no deteniéndome, sus piernas enredadas alrededor de mi cintura mientras la llevo a su cama, y está recostada en su espalda, sus manos en mi cabello, nuestros cuerpos firmemente presionados contra el otro.

Siento todo de ella, y toda ella está sintiendo.

La deseo, la deseo tanto que podría morir de deseo.

—Edward. —Se separa de mí y su voz es solemne y seria—. No te conozco. ¿Quién eres? Antes tampoco te conocía. Me mató, todos esos años, que nunca te conocí, que nunca hice más preguntas, que realmente no lo intenté demasiado… sentí que, cuando te fuiste… fue mi culpa por no intentar lo suficiente de entrar en tu vida, de saber todo sobre ti.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos y quiero que se vayan, quiero que esos ojos solo contengan alegría y amor. Por mí, siempre.

—Sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre mí. Todo lo que soy… siempre lo has sabido… siempre me conocerás.

Mi cabeza se hunde en su hombro, y pruebo lo salado de su piel; mis sentidos recuerdan lo que mi cuerpo había olvidado, lo que mi mente se rehusaba a retener.

—Aún sabes igual —susurro en su cuello, mi lengua saliendo para lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Se estremece ante el contacto, su respiración pesada y entrecortada. Me separo y le paso los dedos por el brazo, el costado, por el valle de los pechos. Acuno uno con gentileza, pasando mi pulgar por su pezón, saboreando la visión de ella temblando de nuevo. La miro, sonriendo.

—Estos también son los mismos.

Ella trata de alejarse, aparentemente avergonzada.

—Apuesto que desearías que no fuera así. Aún pequeños e insignificantes.

Niego con la cabeza, y me inclino para tomar un pezón en mi boca; lamo y juego con él, provocando un delicioso gemido que se va directo a mi entrepierna, poniéndome más duro de lo que ya estaba.

—Aún perfectos.

Viajo más abajo, besando su suave abdomen, deteniéndome para acariciar una extraña cicatriz a la izquierda de su ombligo.

—Esto es nuevo… —La miro y ella sonríe, una líquida y lánguida sonrisa y su mano se estira por mi cabello, jalándolo con suavidad.

—Tuvieron que sacarme un lunar.

Asiento, luego continúo mi exploración más abajo, con mis dedos y mi boca, ansioso de reconectarme con un cuerpo que una vez consumió mis pensamientos y deseos, de encender de nuevo los recuerdos que estaban parpadeando al borde de mi consciencia. Y luego estoy en aguas desconocidas, explorando nuevo territorio, de repente consciente de que hay tanto acerca de esta mujer que no conozco, tanto de su cuerpo que nunca experimenté.

Se tensa cuando siente mis labios alcanzar su hueso púbico, sus piernas se cierran, pero las abro con las manos. Beso la parte interior de sus muslos, lentamente, adorándola, luego la miro. Sus ojos oscuros están fijos en mí, ansiosos, febriles, y deseosos.

—Déjame —le ruego y ordeno al mismo tiempo.

Recarga la cabeza en la almohada y al hacer eso su espalda se arquea un poco, una mano sujeta las sábanas, la otra se entierra con más fuerza en mi cuero cabelludo.

Se estremece y jadea mientras lamo y saboreo e invado. Su cuerpo se sacude y aprieta y vibra, y estoy duro y deseoso y, aunque quiero beber de ella por siempre, dejo que me lleve hacia arriba y me guíe dentro de ella. Su boca busca la mía y empujo mi lengua contra la suya para que pueda probarse a sí misma, sus ojos se cierran ante el erotismo de la acción.

Gime y enreda las piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y empujo, y embisto, y jadeo mientras me vengo y ella grita, una vez, y otra, y otra.

* * *

Dormimos, despertamos, hacemos el amor y luego nos relajamos juntos, brazos y piernas y dedos y respiraciones entrelazadas.

Toda la noche intercambiamos preguntas, secretos, recuerdos.

—¿Qué es lo que más extrañas… ya sabes… de antes? —Su voz es dudosa y suave, lejana, como un sueño.

Pienso en ello por un momento, luego me giro para mirar al techo.

—Agua. El agua del grifo sabe como mierda en este país.

Ella ríe, pensando que estoy bromeando o evadiendo la pregunta. Le beso el estómago y sonrío hacia él, sin ser visto. ¿Cómo explicar que, cuando lo has perdido todo, son los pequeños detalles los que duelen más, los que te recuerdan tu pérdida cada día? ¿Cómo explicar la necesidad de aferrarme a los pequeños y mundanos detalles, para definir quién soy, de dónde vengo?

—Había este lugar… esta piscina cerca de donde vivíamos. No era elegante o grandiosa, solo una regular piscina pública, pero en el verano la abrían y tenían este helado, era delicioso… aprendí todo ahí. Aprendí a nadar… a bucear… a pelear… a besar.

Lo demuestro dejando pequeños y suaves besos en su clavícula y perdiéndome en la curva de su cuello, tan deliciosa, tan perfecta. Me detengo y la acerco hacia mí, apreciando la manera en que su cabello hace cosquillas en mi pecho.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —Una pregunta de inicios, una pregunta que debí de haber hecho hace diez años. Quizás lo hice y lo olvidé. Quizás la respuesta ha cambiado.

—Te lo diré, pero no te rías.

Me río con tan solo escuchar eso. Ella se separa, fingiendo estar ofendida; la atraigo de vuelta y la sostengo en mis brazos, besando rápidamente la punta de su nariz.

—Dime. No me reiré, lo prometo.

—Gris. Mi color favorito es el que todos odian. —Pausa por unos segundos, quizás esperando que me burle. Eso no llega y ella continúa—: Para mí… es profundo, y un escondite. El color de las nubes y los cielos lluviosos, de la nada que puede convertirse en vida con un solo rayo de sol.

La beso de nuevo, y paso mis dedos por su, ahora, enredado y revuelto cabello. Su respiración se calma y pienso que se ha vuelto a dormir.

Minutos después, su voz me sorprende.

—Te amaba, Edward. Entonces… te amaba.

Mi respuesta fluye tan fácil, casi asombrándome.

—También te amaba.

—Desearía haberlo sabido, habértelo dicho. —Su voz casi se quiebra con las lágrimas mientras dice esto, el arrepentimiento cubre todas sus palabras.

Me quedo en silencio por un largo momento, acariciándola en un rítmico movimiento que espero sea igual de calmante para ella como lo es para mí.

—Sí te lo dije. Te lo decía cada vez. Te lo cantaba y recitaba. Es solo que nunca lo supiste.

Me mira, confundida. Digo las palabras en mi lenguaje y veo cómo el reconocimiento lentamente llega a sus ojos. Entierra su rostro en mi pecho y siento sus húmedas lágrimas en mi piel, siento su agitada respiración vibrar en mi propio cuerpo. La abrazo, y nos mecemos y susurro un largo arrullo en su oído.

Nos dormimos así, y son horas o minutos después cuando su voz me despierta, sacándome de mi sueño.

—¿Crees… crees que podamos amarnos de nuevo? ¿Crees que es demente pensar que después de todos estos años podemos recuperar lo que teníamos?

Lucho por volver a la completa lucidez, lucho para tratar de encontrar los sentimientos, lucho por convertir esos sentimientos en palabras coherentes.

—Bella… quiero amar de nuevo… quiero amarte de nuevo. Es lo único que quiero. Quiero tenerte, y entregarme a ti. Pero no puedo soportar perderte de nuevo. Perderte una vez casi me destruyó, y perderte de nuevo… me mataría.

Se levanta en sus codos, su rostro es etéreo a la luz de la mañana. Su mano me acuna la barbilla, presionándose con fuerza. Sus ojos son serios e intensos, pero su rostro es suave, sus labios se curvan en una hermosa sonrisa.

—No me perderás, Edward. Y ya deberías saber esto, incluso si lo haces, yo siempre te encontraré.

* * *

 **¡Feliz miércoles!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Comprenden un poco más a Edward? ¿Están de acuerdo con él? ¿les gustó? ya nada más nos falta el epílogo y terminamos con esta historia :(**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por dejar sus rr´s, no saben como me gusta leer sus opiniones y que esta historia les esté generando tantos sentimientos; gracias a:**

 **elis, somas, Vanina Cantamutto, Anastacia T. Crawford, gaby9387 (x2), cary, becky grandchester, Kimm, Pera lt, rosy canul, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, bbluelilas, EmmaBe, patymdn, tulgarita, soledadcullen, lizdayanna, Roxy Sanchez, Hanna DL, carito, Merce, Chayley Costa, Sully YM, carolaaproboste v, Marie Sellory, LicetSalvatore, Pame Ferro y los Guest.**

 **Les pido por favor que dejen su review con sus opiniones del capítulo (o aunque sea con un gracias) ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos el viernes con el epílogo!**

 **xx**


	6. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a** _ **Domysticated.**_ **Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo en facebook:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones /**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

La noche de la fiesta de lanzamiento del disco de Edward, uso un pequeño y ajustado vestido con botas de tacón y lencería fina. Comprar este atuendo fue excitante y atemorizante al mismo tiempo y no puedo esperar para ver su reacción.

Nos reunimos en el lugar del evento, justo después del trabajo, y tengo un largo abrigo que cubre mis piernas y esconde mi secreto. Cuando me lo quito, Edward se vuelve más pálido y me acerca a él, con una mirada salvaje en sus ojos. Me susurra en el oído antes de besarme el cuello.

—Siempre usa faldas cortas como esta, ¿de acuerdo? Dios, amo tus piernas.

Me río y tomo su mano, y él la sostiene toda la noche, manteniéndola cerca de mi cuerpo, ocasionalmente pasando sus dedos por mis muslos. Él nunca me deja ir, presumiéndome y usándome como escudo al mismo tiempo. Está emocionado y nervioso, orgulloso y tímido a la vez; sus emociones salen de él en ondas y amo eso, desde mi privilegiado lugar a su lado, veo todas esas facetas de él.

Bebemos champagne y sonreímos a todos, reímos con todos, todos los grandes nombres y la gente importante y los músicos famosos que vienen, incluso con los pocos periodistas que están por aquí, atiborrándose de canapés. El burbujeante vino nos hace reír y la alegría de la tarde nos pone felices y nos besamos y sonreímos tanto que mi mandíbula duele y no puedo dejar de besarlo y de sonreír más.

Me deja ir para tocar algunas piezas y la usual vista de Edward en el piano me estremece y enloquece a la vez. No puedo creer mi suerte, su suerte. Sé que todos en la habitación quieren un pedazo de él, pero él es mío, entera e irrevocablemente mío.

Cuando la velada se termina, ambos estamos ebrios y me duelen los pies. Edward me carga en su espalda todo el camino a casa, y me aferro a sus hombros y le jalo el cabello y entierro el rostro en el suave cuello de su chaqueta. Respiro profundo, mareándome con su esencia y la calidez de su cuerpo. Corre conmigo en su espalda, sin equilibrio y juguetón, como un adolescente, pretendiendo que me deja caer solo para poder girarme y besarme contra la pared o un auto o pasar sus manos por debajo de mi falda. Las quito con un manotazo, pero soy torpe y lenta y realmente no quiero que se vayan.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa, me deja en la cama y se sube conmigo, levantándome la falda con torpes movimientos.

—He querido hacer esto toda la noche —dice en una voz estrangulada mientras lucha con mis bragas.

—Tú solo quieres una chica con una minifalda y una larga chaqueta —bromeo, alargando todas las vocales, cantándolas de manera lenta y él me muerde el cuello.

—Dios, tienes un gusto musical terrible.

Río mientras arroja mis bragas al suelo. Sin molestarse en quitarme el vestido, sin ningún tipo de juego, se entierra dentro de mí y hacemos el amor con movimientos torpes, emocionales y ebrios; simplemente no puedo dejar de reír, y se viene demasiado rápido y me estoy riendo y gimiendo al mismo tiempo y él solo susurra mi nombre como una sinfonía en mi cabello: _«Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…»_ , y luego pone sus dedos donde sabe que me enloquece y no me estoy riendo más, pero estoy gritando y todo es perfecto.

Después, antes de quedarnos dormidos, le digo lo orgullosa que estoy de él, y solo me abraza más fuerte y me acaricia el cabello y me besa la frente y me dice lo mucho, mucho, mucho, que me ama.

Y todo es perfecto.

* * *

El teléfono suena a las cinco de la mañana y Edward corre hacia él como si fuera una alarma para incendios. Nos vestimos con rapidez y, diez minutos después, estamos corriendo por las calles desiertas y estacionándonos afuera del hospital y corriendo hacia el elevador. Caminamos por los largos y extraños pasillos y Edward se detiene cuando encontramos la puerta correcta, dudoso, inseguro. Lo abrazo con rapidez y él asiente y toca con suavidad antes de entrar.

Leah está durmiendo e incluso en su sueño luce exhausta. Su piel está pálida y su hermoso cabello negro está revuelto y enredado en la almohada, pero hay una serenidad en sus facciones que me maravilla.

Emmett está caminando por la habitación en pequeños, rítmicos pasitos, un gentil baile para la música que solo está en su cabeza, y está cargando a un pequeño bebé. Luce tan pequeño en sus grandes brazos y él se ve tan feliz que desearía tener una cámara conmigo para capturar este momento tan precioso. Alza la cabeza cuando nos ve y sonríe con una sonrisa enorme y llena de alegría que ilumina todo su rostro, pero de inmediato sus ojos vuelven al bebé en sus brazos, como si temiera que, de algún modo, desapareciera.

Edward da un paso hacia él y pone una mano en su hombro, palmeándolo con incomodidad por miedo de poner en peligro a su precioso bebé. Emmett le asiente, y él se estira para acariciar el rostro del bebé, sus ojos llenándose de ternura y emoción.

Intercambian palabras en su idioma, y luego Edward hace una pregunta, y Emmett pausa un momento antes de contestar.

—Rosalie —dice en una voz cargada de emoción.

El rostro de Edward se derrumba y las lágrimas caen libremente de sus ojos mientras con gentiles y amorosas caricias toma la pequeña mano de su sobrina con sus largos dedos. Ambos hermanos están llorando ahora, y doy un paso atrás y me entretengo arreglando las flores de un florero, dándoles este momento privado para recordar a su madre, perdida hace mucho tiempo y nunca olvidada, ahora renaciendo a través de su homónima americana.

* * *

Edward y yo nos amamos el uno al otro cuando ni siquiera sabíamos nuestros nombres. Nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas, nuestros sueños tomaron el liderazgo; la realidad está jugando a las atrapadas y, a veces, es un largo y difícil camino por el que navegar.

Aquí están algunas cosas que he aprendido a lo largo del camino: él es ordenado al punto de la obsesión y odia que deje mis libros y papeles por todos lados cuando estoy trabajando. No puede cocinar y ni siquiera lo intenta. Ama lo baños largos y perezosos y felizmente pasaría una hora en la tina, leyendo y soñando y sabrá Dios qué más. Me vuelve loca.

Se concentra más y es más productivo entre la medianoche y las tres de la mañana y, sin importar el número de quejas que reciba de mí o los vecinos, nada lo persuadirá si está decidido a intentar algo nuevo. La mayoría de las noches se acuesta varias horas después de mí, y presiona su frío cuerpo contra el mío, despertándome, queriendo jugar. Y me molesta algunas veces, pero sabe que siempre cederé y siempre lo querré y él siempre lo hará bueno para mí. Tan bueno.

Y algunas otras cosas: él puede ser distante, abrupto y en ocasiones, simplemente rudo. Anhela la ternura y suaves caricias y dulces palabras. No siempre las merece, pero las obtiene de todas maneras porque es generoso y sincero con sus disculpas y realmente está avergonzado.

Está orgulloso, tan orgulloso de mis logros, de una forma en la que ni siquiera mis padres lo están. Corrige a la gente que me llama "Señorita Swan" con tanto enojo que me hace reír. Bromeo y le digo que tiene una "fantasía de doctores" y él no lo niega. Ama presumirme y nunca se cansa de decirme lo hermosa que soy, lo perfecto y lo afortunado que es por tenerme.

Algunas veces desaparece en algún lugar oscuro, enojado y solitario dentro de su cabeza, y pierde las palabras y las sonrisas y el sueño. Pierde la música y la esperanza y está asustado y es demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda. Nunca me habría imaginado lo seguido que tengo que cumplir mi promesa de encontrarlo, de traerlo de vuelta de a donde sea que se va. Lo seguido que tengo que mimarlo y dejar que entierre su rostro en mi cabello y me abrace con fuerza. Le digo que está bien, que estamos bien, que el futuro es claro y brillante y que lo superaremos, cualquier cosa.

Ese lado de él es solo para mí. Para los demás, debemos parecer descoordinados, condenados, su belleza y carisma desproporcionados, inapropiados para mi tranquila y modesta vida.

Yo sé mejor. Sé que hay una fuerza y un coraje en mí que son míos y solo míos; sé que él los necesita tanto como yo necesito su glamur y pasión para encenderme y devolverme la vida.

Él me ha curado: me volvió una persona completa y fuerte, segura de mi valor y de mi singularidad.

Yo lo curo, cada día, solo al dejarlo ser él mismo: asustado, enojado, inseguro. Traumatizado. Normal.

Porque luché por él, por nosotros, sé que soy una guerrera; porque él se ha rendido ante mí, ante nosotros, sabe que no está solo y que no tiene que depender solo de sí mismo para sobrevivir.

Él me enciende y mantengo las llamas al devorarlo. Juntos, nos encendemos con fuerza, brillantes y eternos.

Algún día miraremos atrás en nuestras vidas, pensaremos en cómo nos encontramos y nos perdimos y nos encontramos de vuelta. Algún día el cantará dulces arrullos a bebés que tendrán cabello cobrizo y largas pestañas y ojos verdes. Pero hoy… hoy solo lo abrazo, dejo que se hunda en mí, devorando el sentimiento de ser jóvenes, libres y enamorados. Hoy soy ambiciosa; tomo todo lo que él me da, y demando por más.

Le doy todo a él: mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida.

Él lo tomó todo, y luego lo devuelve, agrandado un millón de veces.

El guardián de mi corazón, mi alma gemela, mi vida.

* * *

 **Bonito viernes :)**

 **Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, ¿qué les pareció el epílogo? ¿les gustó? ¿fue todo lo que siempre soñaron?, dejen su opinión en su rr ;)**

 **Gracias a las que dejaron su review:**

 **soledad cullen, Tata XOXO, Yani, Pera lt, rosy canul, cary, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Marie Sellory, Yoliki, Anastacia T Crawford, bbluelilas, freedom2604, ptymdn, lizdayanna, Hanna DL, Roxy Sanchez, carolaaproboste v, becky grandchester, gaby9387, somas y los Guest.**

 **Fueron muy poco reviews, no voy a negar que es decepcionante si tomamos en cuenta que la historia en inglés tiene poco más de 500 rr´s. Ya ni tiene caso decir algo al respecto, solo muchas gracias a las chicas que sí se toman el tiempo para, al menos, agradecer nuestro trabajo.**

 **Me despido y nos leemos en la próxima traducción :)**

 **xx**


End file.
